Comment Évolution fut bâclée mais finie !
by Nyaisuky
Summary: [crossover Évolution/VàK] Rei se trouve faible et les entraînements qu'il effectue ne lui suffisent pas. Il a besoin d'un mentor, de quelqu'un avec plus d'expérience. Et qui de mieux qu'une personne qui lui ressemble pour assumer ce rôle ? Quelqu'un de fort. Quelqu'un aux cheveux gris peut-être ?
1. Quand faut y aller

_Et voici ''Comment Évolution fut bâclée... mais finie !', écrite par Nyu pour le Noël de Kaisu.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Quand faut y aller...**

J'inspirai et j'expirai à un débit plus que rapide, je L'avais sans doute semé à présent. Mais Sa présence et notre dernier combat confirmaient à nouveau mes doutes il fallait que je devienne plus fort. J'aurais sans doute pu faire la différence si j'avais pu combattre aux côtés de mes Pokémon cette fois-ci. J'expirai une nouvelle fois et m'adossai contre un arbre avant de glisser contre jusqu'à tomber en position assise. Je poussai alors un long soupir.

Mon Pokématos m'indiquait à présent que la ville la plus proche était Lavanville. Ma retraite m'avait envoyé assez loin du lieu de rendez-vous. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe sur Lui en y allant ? Je libérai mes Pokémon pour me rendre compte de leur état ; Sky et Néo étaient les moins amochés du lot mais vu les blessures qui les empêchaient de se mouvoir correctement, ce n'était pas tant une bonne chose.

Gryff et Arkan avaient bien morflé également. Surtout ce dernier, je les rentrai dans leurs Pokéballs presque aussitôt. Mais leur état n'était rien par rapport à celui de Chu. Elle s'était vraiment démenée même lorsque ses blessures étaient graves et en avait payé le prix. Comme d'habitude, elle nous avait tous sauvés... Elle rampa vers moi et posa sa tête sur ma jambe, j'allais la remettre en balle quand elle articula :

\- Rrrei...

\- Te force pas Chu, je n'ai pas de Potions, j'ai dû abandonner le sac pour notre survie...

\- Je sais, idiot...

Même dans cet état, elle trouvait encore la force de m'insulter ? Je soupirai et répondis :

\- Reste dans ta Pokéball, je vais nous trouver un Centre Pokémon.

\- Je faiblis Rei... Je veux juste que tu saches que...

\- Plus tard, quand je t'aurais sauvée, la coupai-je tant cela ressemblait à des adieux.

Je la mis dans sa Pokéball et me forçai à me lever. Il fallut m'y prendre à deux reprises, Colo n'y était pas allé de main morte... Ça m'apprendra à me vanter que ses coups faisaient moins mal qu'avant. Cela prouvait ma progression mais je n'avais été capable de rien faire... Rien à part fuir, ça devait changer. Ça aurait dû changer...

\- La nuit commençait à tomber mais je ne pouvais pas camper aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas combien de temps les Pokéballs sauveraient mon équipe... Et si on se faisait attaquer, on était vraiment mal.

\- Ah ! Dresseur ! cria justement une voix féminine.

Et voilà, suffisait de demander. Ça faisait à peine dix minutes que j'étais en marche, si on pouvait appeler ce mouvement ainsi. Je lui grognai de me laisser tranquille avant de me rendre compte de deux choses c'était incompréhensible et du sang sortait de ma bouche. Je m'approchai toujours et mes yeux se fermèrent alors que ma jambe gauche lâchait totalement. Je basculai en avant et la dernière chose que j'entendis fut :

\- Rei ?

Quand je me réveillais, il faisait toujours nuit et j'étais à l'extérieur. J'aurais pu penser qu'elle m'avait laissé là si je n'avais pas un coussin moelleux qui n'allait pas avec les branchages devant mes yeux. Je tournai la tête et bondis soudainement sur mes deux pieds en remarquant que j'étais couché sur les genoux de la personne qui m'avait sauvé. Je remarquai immédiatement que j'allais beaucoup mieux et portait une main à mes Pokéballs. J'espérai qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé à cause de moi...

\- Je les ai tous soigné, j'avais de la marge niveau popo. Contente de voir que ça a marché sur toi... Rei.

Je connaissais cette voix, je la regardai pour la première fois et vis son visage à l'aide de son Abra qui s'était illuminé comme un lampadaire. Je ne pouvais être plus surpris.

\- Milly ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- De rien, répondit-elle sans réellement me regarder.

Non, elle fixait un point plus bas de mon corps, je me tournai immédiatement pour voir si Ce n'était pas sorti et vit qu'elle se dandinait joyeusement derrière moi à travers un trou qui n'était pas dans mon pantalon avant ça.

\- Et maintenant, tu vas me dire que c'est ça 'Dereck' ?

Elle l'avait vue, elle l'avait clairement vue ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Comment allais-je pouvoir la persuader de garder le secret ? La connaissant, elle voudra sans doute échanger son silence contre Chu !

\- Désolée, j'ai voulu vérifier tes blessures et... c'était accroché là. Je comprends pourquoi tu es si distant maintenant mais je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible.

Vrai, avant tout, elle m'avait sauvé, et mes Pokémon avec ça.

\- Merci... Mais tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- On devrait demander au cousin de Neil de t'examiner, peut-être qu'il...

\- Non ! la coupai-je. C'est justement ce que je veux éviter.

\- Tu proposes quoi alors ? se vexa-t-elle.

\- Euh... On pourrait partir chacun de notre côté et tu oublies cette histoire. Je te le revaudrai, je te me promets.

\- Pas question, pas après avoir vu quelque chose de si intéressant. Dis, tu peux parler aux Pokémon grâce à ce truc ?

Je soupirai fortement et mentis fermement :

\- Euh... Non, pas vraiment...

\- Donc cette queue est juste décorative ?

Je relevai la tête en colère et grondai :

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir ça !

\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire, déclara Milly pensive. C'est ce que t'as dit Praline ?

Ah, c'était l'Abra qui avait parlé ? J'avais pas fait attention du tout, j'enchaînais les gaffes à une vitesse phénoménale.

\- Désolée si elle t'a vexée, Rei. Mais, j'espère ne pas faire la même chose en te demandant ce que tu es...

\- C'est le cas, affirmai-je. Et j'en sais rien. Je suis juste normal à part ce truc là.

\- Raison de plus pour demander à un spécialiste non ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Vu la façon dont il parlait, je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera mon existence... me souvins-je.

\- C'est pas faux. Mais tu veux faire quoi alors ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ?

\- Les amis sont faits pour ça, je veux voir si je peux t'aider. Mais il faudrait le dire à Lyra.

Mon cœur fit un bond (Karen : Pardon ?! Rei : Pas ce genre de bond ! De la surprise, juste de la surprise ! Karen : Ah =3).

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? On doit le dire à personne !

\- Faudrait que quelqu'un lui dise dans quoi elle s'embarque quand même, soupira-t-elle.

\- Elle s'embarque dans rien du tout, je la force pas à me voir !

\- Tu comprends rien !

Et pourquoi c'était elle qui s'énervait maintenant ? J'étais censé comprendre quoi dans son charabia ? Lyra n'avait rien à faire dans cette conversation. Je lui répétai cela et elle déclara simplement :

\- La pauvre, on avait presque une version remastérisé de 'la Belle et le Pokémon' avec vous deux.

\- La quoi ?

\- C'est un film, soupira-t-elle, comme choquée que ses mots ne signifiaient rien pour moi. Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question d'avant.

\- Sur Lyra ? C'est hors de question.

\- Non, sur ce que tu allais faire, me corrigea-t-elle.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux m'aider.

\- Tu es plus têtu que la grand-mère de Lyra toi, rit-elle. J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, parce qu'on est amis !

\- Depuis quand ?! m'étonnai-je.

\- Je sais pas, tu m'en poses des questions aussi ! Enfin, si tu veux pas me dire ce que tu vas faire, je peux au moins savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai rencontré Yu... mon père.

\- Ça avait pas l'air d'être une querelle familiale vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé.

\- C'est le plus proche d'une querelle familiale que j'ai eu en tout cas. Enfin, il sait ce que je suis mais il refuse de me le dire si je ne rentre pas avec lui...

\- Et j'imagine que c'est hors de question ?

\- Je préfère éviter de penser à ce qu'il veut de moi exactement, déclarai-je en montrant mon membre de trop qui pendouillait.

Elle se tut un instant pour contempler la queue que je cachais à son regard, gêné.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de devenir plus fort. J'ai reçu une lettre d'une connaissance qui pourrait m'aider pour ça.

\- Une lettre ? À notre époque ?

\- Il est pas à l'aise avec la technologie mais quand il s'agit de se battre, c'est le meilleur.

\- Je vois... Mais tu as des amis ? Enfin, euh, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

\- Je vais y aller maintenant, rétorquai-je. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

\- Hé, je viens avec toi !

\- Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec les deux autres ?

\- Neil a décidé de faire la route seul à la suite d'une dispute stupide avec Lyra. Du coup, je me suis retrouvée toute seule.

\- Je vois... Bah, courage alors.

\- Mais laisse-moi venir avec toi ! Je veux pas encore te ramasser comme ça.

\- Si tu viens, tu finiras comme moi, soufflai-je. C'est dangereux.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser seul non ?

Elle pensait vraiment que j'étais son ami ? Non, ce devait juste être parce qu'elle était seule et qu'elle ne voulait pas le rester.

\- D'accord, acceptai-je finalement. Jusqu'à la prochaine ville, mais pour l'instant, on va camper.

\- Céladopole est pas loin, si ça te dérange pas, je préfère...

\- C'est à l'opposé d'où je dois aller, si tu veux y aller, je ne t'en empêche pas.

Elle serra le poing et hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Milly libéra un Goupix et déclara :

\- Il pourra aider à faire un feu.

Je hochai la tête, libérai Arkan pour les mêmes raisons, puis tout le monde. Nous préparâmes un camp discret et nous nous couchâmes, Chu décidant de rester avec la fille pour se faire câliner sous l'œil jaloux de son Herbizarre.

Nous nous remîmes en marche pratiquement après le réveil. Milly avait dû rentrer dans Safrania avant moi pour me prendre un pantalon qui en montrait moins. Elle s'était révélée aussi bavarde que d'habitude mais, au moins, comme elle ne faisait que se plaindre de l'heure à laquelle on s'était levés et nos 'conditions de sommeil plus que déplorables', elle ne m'embêtait plus avec Lyra. Je profitai de son absence pour libérer à nouveau tout le monde, avec Milly dans les parages, nous n'avions pas pu avoir une véritable discussion sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Chu déclara :

\- Il a juste eu de la chance cette fois, la prochaine fois, je les dégomme tous à moi seule, surtout ce Colossinge.

\- C'est justement le discours que tu tenais quand on l'a rencontré, commenta Gryff. Et tu n'as pas été d'une grande aide au final.

\- Pardon ?! C'est grâce à moi que tu es encore en vie.

\- J'attribuerai plus notre survie à l'humaine moi.

Je soupirai et les coupai :

\- C'est pas le moment de vous battre. Tout le monde va bien maintenant, c'est le principal.

\- N'empêche, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle différence de niveau après tout cet entraînement... commenta Néo. Comme si tout ce qu'on avait fait n'avait servi à rien.

Je pensais la même chose, Il était si fort que ça en était presque décourageant. Mais nous ne pouvions pas baisser les bras.

\- C'est juste qu'on en fait pas assez, déclara Chu. Commençons par combattre tous les humains de cette ville pour gagner en puissance ! Peut-être pouvons-nous même la conquérir !

\- C'est fou ce que tu as confiance en toi malgré le fiasco d'hier, la nargua mon Persian.

Elle se tut un instant pour lui jeter un regard noir et me fixa :

\- Je veux juste rattraper ces erreurs, je ne suis pas encore assez forte pour te protéger.

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux Chu, c'est moi qui suis un mauvais dresseur.

\- Quelqu'un qui a risqué sa vie pour nous sauver ne peut définitivement pas être considéré comme un mauvais dresseur, grogna Gryffender. Tu aurais pu nous utiliser comme appâts pour t'enfuir.

\- Hein ? Mais qui ferait une chose pareille ?! m'exclamai-je.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il dit, s'approcha Arkan. Si on ne te pensait pas capable de retourner la situation, on ne serait pas avec toi.

\- Et tant que je suis là...

\- Chu... soupira le Caninos.

\- C'est vrai que tu te débrouilles bien comme serviteur humain, se corrigea-t-elle.

\- Et quand on trouvera ton ami, on progressera super rapidement, affirma Néo.

\- Oui, encore faut-il le trouver, le rendez-vous était hier, il est peut-être parti.

\- Je peux toujours essayer de le trouver pour lui faire parvenir une lettre, parla Sky pour la première fois.

Le Roucoups était sur la branche d'un arbre non loin et semblait fixer un point dans l'horizon. Mais il écoutait tout de même puisqu'il avait suivi la conversation jusque-là.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée mais je ne sais pas s'il arrivera à la lire, il a déjà dû recevoir de l'aide pour écrire la première.

\- Et avec un peu de chance, il sera pas avec elle cette fois, commenta Chu.

\- Avec un peu de chance... pensai-je avant de secouer la tête, gêné.

\- On va déjà attendre le retour de Milly, déclarai-je. Je n'irai nulle part dans cette tenue.

La discussion reprit sur des sujets plus calmes et Milly revint finalement quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, avec deux sacs d'habits.

\- Je voulais juste un pantalon large, m'étonnai-je.

\- Oui, je sais. Le reste, c'est pour moi. Tu peux pas savoir tous les trucs mignons qu'il y avait là-bas !

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Je fis rentrer tous mes Pokémon à l'exception de Chu qui insista pour rester à l'extérieur et pris l'habit qu'elle me tendait en la remerciant. Il avait l'air suffisamment large pour cacher la chose.

\- J'ai pris la même taille que celui que tu as actuellement, se justifia la blonde sans que je lui demande quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vois, répondis-je, ne préférant pas penser à comment elle avait eu l'information. Je vais me changer, tu me gardes Chu.

\- Non, JE garde Milly, corrigea la rongeuse.

\- Si tu veux, souris-je. Va la garder.

Je me changeai rapidement derrière les arbres non loin et parvins à cacher la bête à l'intérieur du pantalon. Je retrouvai Chu qui surveillait vachement Milly, sur le dos dans ses bras à se faire grattouiller le ventre. La fille parla en première :

\- C'est dommage que ça te grossisse, tu pourras être mignon avec un truc plus serré.

Je tournai la tête et déclarai :

\- Ce n'est pas ma priorité.

\- J'avais compris ça depuis longtemps, rit-elle. On va où alors ?

\- Tu voulais aller à Céladopole, lui rappelai-je.

\- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi, sourit-elle.

\- On va foncer à travers Safrania, soupirai-je. Je dois aller à la Route 8 pour suivre un entraînement spécial.

\- D'accord, je te suis ! Mais on peut pas faire une pause shopping ? Je me suis pressée pour t'amener tes habits...

Je regardai les deux sacs puis elle. Elle me sourit et en voyant mon regard, se justifia :

\- Y a à peine de quoi tenir la semaine là !

\- Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais...

\- Moi de même, soupira-t-elle comme si j'avais dit une grosse bêtise. Donc...

\- Pas de shopping, je suis déjà en retard... Désolé, lâchai-je tout de même.

\- D'accord, au retour alors, tenta-t-elle.

Je ne répondis même pas à cela et me mis à marcher.

\- Hé, attends-moi Lizardman !

Je me retournai d'un coup et ma main partit immédiatement. Je sentis ma queue s'enflammer quand je l'attrapai par le cou pour la plaquer contre un arbre non loin, mais pas suffisamment près pour qu'elle reste avec ma main comme seul support physique pendant plusieurs secondes. J'approchai mon visage du sien et grognai :

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Elle se tortillai sur place, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. J'entendis soudain mon nom suivi d'une décharge électrique qui me fit lâcher prise. Je me retournai vers la coupable qui déclara :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Comment tu veux qu'elle réponde si tu l'étrangles ?! Et... depuis quand t'as les yeux rouges ?

Je portai rapidement une main vers ces derniers, sentant ma queue s'éteindre sous l'effet de la surprise. Je regardai Chu qui continua :

\- Ils sont redevenus bleus... Il se passe encore des trucs bizarres.

\- On dirait bien...

Je me tournai vers Milly qui était tombée sur les fesses aux pieds de l'arbre et me regardai terrorisée. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire, ses yeux pleuraient, faisant couler son trop plein de maquillage et son cou, bien que grandement caché par ses deux mains, était d'une rougeur comparable à la peau des Reptincel. Je lui tendis une main dont les griffes encore apparentes étaient en train de se rétracter pour prendre une forme une humaine. Milly eut un hoquet de peur et recula rapidement sans regarder et trébucha à l'une des racines de l'arbre pour à nouveau tomber sur les fesses.

\- Dé... désolé, m'excusai-je. C'est la première fois. Que je perds le contrôle...

\- Oui, Rei est plus calme d'habitude, argumenta Chu même si l'humaine ne la comprendrait pas. J'ai besoin de le dresser davantage.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être 'dressé', me vexai-je.

\- Tu viens de prouver le contraire, commenta la Pikachu. Si je n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui aurais fait.

Je me tus un instant et imaginai la scène. Un frisson me parcourut.

\- C'est vrai... Merci de m'avoir arrêté Chu... Encore désolé Milly, il ne faut vraiment pas que tu viennes avec moi...

Elle me fixa étrangement, ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais le seul bruit qui sortit de sa bouche fut semblable à un sanglot. Elle avait peur, je la terrorisais... Je devenais un montre, j'étais devenu un monstre ! Je tournai le dos à la blonde et marchai vers ma prochaine destination.

\- Rei ! At... Attends ! cria soudainement Milly.

J'hésitai à me retourner mais ne le fis que lorsqu'elle m'appela une seconde fois. Elle avança, pas rassurée pour un pokédollar, et nos regards se croisèrent, la faisant immédiatement baisser les yeux. Je décidai de prendre la parole :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est dangereux de faire la route avec moi, ça pourrait encore arriver... Il vaut mieux que tu t'éloignes de moi.

\- Tu... es redevenu Rei ?

\- Comment ça ? Enfin... euh, oui, je pense.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs... Quand j'ai vu tes griffes et tes yeux rouges, j'ai cru que c'était le Dereck dont tu parlais. C'était pas des histoires au final...

Dereck ? C'était lui qui avait pris le contrôle de mon corps ? Je frissonnai tant cette idée me faisait peur. Non, c'était impossible. Je m'étais juste mis en colère. Pour pas grand chose en plus. Ce n'était pas moi, c'était un monstre, c'était... Dereck ? Non non, j'étais moi et je serai toujours moi. Il fallait vite que je devienne fort pour pouvoir recevoir des informations de Yushin.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé comme ça, continua Milly. Même si c'était qu'une blague. Je ne pensais pas que ça te tenait tant à cœur...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je n'aurais jamais du réagir ainsi... commençai-je avant de remarquer. Mais tu saignes ?!

J'approchai mon visage de son cou et remarquai plusieurs marques sanguinolentes, plus ou moins grosses.

\- T'as de sacrés griffes il faut dire, rit-elle nerveusement.

\- Vraiment désolé...

\- C'était pas vraiment toi, sourit-elle avant de rajouter plus bas. Je crois...

Comme je ne savais pas quoi répondre puisqu'il était impossible qu'elle m'ait pardonné aussi facilement, il y eut un silence que Chu brisa en moins d'une minute :

\- On y va du coup, et on embarque ta pote !

\- C'est pas mon amie ! la corrigeai-je. Encore moins après ce que je lui ai fait...

\- Mais si, mais si, annonça Milly. Allons-y !

\- Quoi ?! Mais...

\- Pas de 'mais', tu viens encore de prouver que tu as besoin d'aide.

Je ne comprenais rien à cette fille, j'avais tenté de la tuer, je l'aurais fait si Chu ne m'avait pas stoppé... Et elle voulait toujours rester avec moi ? C'était juste bizarre... En même temps, vu tout ce qu'elle savait, je préférai qu'elle reste près de moi pour éviter qu'elle n'ébruite mon secret... Oui, pour garder ça secret, je devais l'emmener.

\- Du coup, c'est réglé ! couina Chu en sautant dans les bras de la blonde.

\- D'accord, d'accord, t'as gagné, acquiesçai-je au rongeur jaune.

\- Merci, répondit Milly d'un grand sourire.

Mon regard se perdit à nouveau sur son cou. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?

* * *

_Prochain chapitre Dimanche prochain !_


	2. Faut y aller

_Après avoir attendu toute la journée, actualisé un nombre incalculable de fois._

_Voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendue._

_(Kaisu: Oui je suis une sadique j'aiiiime jouer avec vos nerfs.)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : ...Faut y aller.**

Elle était assise près de moi, à la base de ce tronc d'arbre. L'ambiance était soudain devenue spéciale, nos corps se touchaient mais nos yeux refusaient de se croiser, mes quelques coups d'œil en direction de Milly me permirent de voir que son visage était aussi rouge que semblait l'être le mien. Je tournai à nouveau les yeux vers elle et comme elle en fit de même, nous nous fixâmes, gênés, sans réussir à détourner nos regards l'un de l'autre. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans ne prononcer aucun mot et la referma aussitôt, je devais pas avoir l'air mieux... Finalement, je tentai de la rassurer :

– Il est un peu bizarre mais il est sympa.

Cela eut pour effet de la détendre un peu car elle réussit à prononcer des mots :

– Bi... bizarre oui. Je savais pas que... Enfin...

Je hochai la tête, refusant de terminer sa phrase et mon mentor passa de notre côté de l'arbre en déclarant :

– C'est bon, j'ai fini. Désolé d'être 'bizarre'.

– Tu nous as entendu ? s'étonna Milly. Désolée.

– Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. T'es à la bourre Rei, je pensais que tu viendrais pas. C'est qui la blondasse ?

– Milly, une... connaissance.

– Amie, corrigea-t-elle.

– Oh, commenta Gray avant de nous regarder à tour de rôle pour me lancer dans un regard plein de pitié. Je suis passé par là aussi, courage.

Milly se releva et s'inclina légèrement devant lui en se présentant :

– Milly Montgomery, de la famille Montgomery du Bourg Palette. Malgré cette rencontre particulière, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

– Oh, pitié pas ça, grogna-t-il en retour avant de s'adresser à moi. Tu traînes avec ces gens zarbs ?!

C'était plutôt l'inverse à vrai dire, mais Milly ne se laissa pas démonter :

– Bizarre ?! Je ne veux pas vous juger mais...

– Commence par me tutoyer, t'es plus vieille que moi !

– Tu es plus jeune, nuance, se vexa-t-elle sans raison apparente. Et je me présentais juste, ça n'avait rien de bizarre.

– Tu causes comme ces gens qui savent rien faire par eux-mêmes et se croient supérieurs parce que d'autres les font vivre.

– Hein ?

– Tu sais, pas du genre à chasser soi-même sa bouffe, qu'on leur emmène directement emballée et tout ?

– Ton problème envers la haute société ne vient que d'une jalousie et ta façon d'en parler en est la preuve.

L'ambiance était devenue très mauvaise d'un coup mais cette fois, c'était pas ma faute. Ça restait énervant et incompréhensible et j'aurais préféré mettre fin à cette dispute mais je savais ne pas avoir le talent de Chu pour attirer l'attention sur moi et j'avais remis cette dernière dans sa Pokéball lorsque nous avions rencontré Gray... et sa Feunard. Le cri de Milly les avait stoppé net mais cette image resterait dans mon esprit pour toujours.

Je tentai tout de même de stopper cette dispute, voyant que Gray serrait le poing pour répondre à la blonde. J'étais plutôt de son côté mais je n'avais pas l'intention de rejoindre l'engueulade :

– Milly m'accompagne, tu peux être sympa avec elle ?

– Tu l'as mise au courant ? me demanda-t-il. Je croyais que t'avais honte de ça.

– Elle l'a découvert toute seule mais elle devrait pas être surprise.

La blonde s'avança et regarda Gray en déclarant :

– J'exige des excuses avant toute autre chose.

L'hybride me regarda et je haussai les épaules. Finalement, il lâcha :

– Ouais ouais, désolé. Sinon, tu veux qu'on commence ton entraînement Rei ?

– Oui, acquiesçai-je. J'en ai encore plus besoin que je ne le pensais...

– J'dois entraîner tes Pokémon aussi ?

– Si ça ne te dérange pas...

C'était gênant de demander de l'aide mais à mon niveau, je n'avais plus le choix. Si je pouvais leur éviter la mort, j'étais prêt à prendre toute l'aide que l'on me proposait. Je levai la tête pour regarder Gray en face et déclarai :

– Je dois devenir fort !

– Je sais, je sais, sourit-il, presque moqueur. Mets ta groupie sur le côté et sors-moi tes Pokémon pour commencer, que je vois ton niveau actuel.

– Groupie ! s'indigna Milly.

Je soupirai mais ne dis rien, c'était elle qui avait décidé de venir après tout, et je voulais rapidement commencer mon entraînement. Je libérai Chu, Arkan, Gryff, Sky et Néo et jetai un regard à Milly qui, même si énervée, s'éloigna en jetant un regard plus que mauvais à l'adolescent. Gray sourit et déclara :

– Maintenant amenez-vous !

Il avait dressé ses poings comme un boxeur et regardai mes Pokémon avec amusement. Je secouai la tête, sans comprendre.

– Quoi ?

– Je vais le défoncer, couina joyeusement Chu, les joues chargées d'électricité. Laissez-le-moi.

– Attends Chu, il a peut-être pas voulu dire ça, l'arrêtai-je.

– Que crois-tu qu'il ait voulu dire d'autre ? rétorqua-t-elle. Il veut se battre, je suis prête.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il attend le rongeur ? la provoqua Gray. On ira pas bien loin s'ils ont peur !

Je n'eus rien le temps de dire que Chu se déchargea entièrement sur lui, levant un nuage de poussière autour de lui. Lorsque ce dernier se dissipa, il ne restait de Gray que cette tache noirâtre sur le sol.

– Héhé, Chu un, frimeur aux cheveux gris zéro, se vanta la Pikachu.

– Vous l'avez tué !? s'écria Milly.

– Mais nan, lui souffla Chu en désignant un arbre de la patte. Il a fui.

Je regardai où elle pointait pour voir que Gray était en parfaite santé et allongé le long d'une branche, une pomme à la main qu'il grignotait. Chu remarqua ce dernier détail et avala sa salive d'une manière peu discrète.

– Vu ton niveau, mieux vaut pas que je te montre ce que ça devient quand je ne 'fuis' pas, le rat, répondit Gray.

– Tu vas bien ? Mais comment tu t'es retrouvé là-haut ? Et tu peux parler avec les Pokémon aussi ? paniqua la blonde.

– Rei, l'ignora Gray. C'est lequel ton meilleur Pokémon ?

Je regardai la Pikachu qui pestait en réponse et reportai mon attention sur lui. Il rit :

– Ok, je vois. On a du boulot. Et toi, t'es meilleur qu'eux quand même, j'imagine ?

Je baissai la tête sans répondre. Je devrais l'être ? C'était ça la normalité chez les... personnes comme moi ? Il comprit à mon absence de réponse que ce n'était pas le cas et cette fois, soupira. C'était si décevant ?

– Hé, arrête de le rabaisser comme ça ! s'écria Milly. Même s'il était moins fort que toi, il a plus de qualités que tu n'as sans doute pas !

Il sauta de son arbre pour atterrir devant elle. Il jeta son trognon de pomme par-dessus son épaule et ce dernier atterrit sur la tête de Chu pendant qu'il disait à l'humaine :

– Les qualités, c'est bien joli, mais si ça te permet pas de rester en vie librement, ça sert à rien.

Milly ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire mais la referma aussitôt. Une nouvelle décharge électrique franchit la clairière pour exprimer le mécontentement d'une certaine Pikachu. Gray se laissa toucher sans détourner son regard de Milly et sans non plus sembler ressentir la moindre douleur malgré la puissance supposée de l'attaque. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit :

– Si tu veux jouer...

Immédiatement, Chu se dédoubla en autant de fois qu'elle pouvait pour se défendre mais il fondit sur elle en moins d'une seconde et l'attrapa par le visage, la soulevant. Elle lança ses meilleures attaques électriques sur lui mais il se tourna simplement vers les autres Pokémon et déclara :

– Si vous le sauvez pas, je lui brise le crâne, vous savez ?

– Je vais l'avoir ! grogna Chu. Ne vous en mêlez pas !

Les Pokémon se tournèrent vers moi et après une brève réflexion, je hochai la tête.

– Arkan, vise ses pieds avec tes flammes, Néo, passe par derrière et empêche-le de reculer. Gryff, essaie de tirer Chu en attaquant ses mains et toi Sky, coupe ses chances de retraite en faisant une tornade assez grande pour ne blesser personne mais pouvant le capturer. Milly, cache-toi derrière un arbre, ça va devenir poussiéreux.

Donnant mes ordres, je sortis mes lunettes et les plaçai sur mon visage. Sky commença son travail alors que les Pokémon se plaçaient conformément à mes demandes. Je ne vis rapidement plus mon adversaire mais ils savaient tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Chu le neutraliserait d'une Cage-Éclair quand il serait un peu plus affaibli et ça devrait clore ce combat sans danger pour personne.

La tornade de poussière qui s'était formée s'évapora finalement et Milly sortit de derrière son arbre pour se placer derrière moi. Le premier son qui fut énoncé sortit de sa bouche :

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est... ?

Nous voyions la même scène, la terre retombait sur les corps de mes Pokémon qui se mouvaient difficilement à terre. Néo était étalé sur le ventre, Arkan sur le côté. Sky et Gryff étaient évanouis, collés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils s'étaient percutés brutalement. Quand à Chu... Gray n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il se tenait toujours droit, le bras tendu, une tête de Pikachu dans le creux de la main. Il souriait à pleines dents et inclina la tête de Chu sur le côté en s'écriant :

– Crac !

Voyant que la Pikachu respirait toujours, je souris. Si je restais avec lui, je deviendrais aussi fort. J'avais trouvé... un mentor. Milly étant toujours estomaquée, je répondis :

– Milly, je te présente Gray.

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine :)_


	3. Sur le chemin vers le sommet

**Chapitre 3 : Sur le chemin vers le sommet... mais vraiment tout en bas.**

\- Mais du coup, tu l'as rencontré comment exactement ? me demanda la blonde.

\- C'est... compliqué, répondis-je.

Nous étions toujours au même endroit, Gray étant parti faire un stock de Potions pour l'entraînement à venir, laissant la Feunard pour nous garder. Milly et moi étions assis contre des arbres près l'un de l'autre pour discuter. Même si la situation était plus du genre 'je te pose des questions de plus en plus compliquées, prête à te juger au moindre faux pas'.

\- Compliqué comment ? insista-t-elle.

\- On s'est connu par une amie en commun...

\- Tu as des... recommença-t-elle avant de se raviser. Euh, quelle amie ?

\- Je vois pas en quoi mes fréquentations te regardent, répondis-je d'un air que je voulais froid.

\- C'est suspect ça, tu comptes pas tromper Lyra avec cette amie au moins, hein ? m'accusa-t-elle.

\- Ce serait plutôt avec Lyra qui serait la trom... commençai-je sans réfléchir avant de secouer la tête. Non, j'ai rien d...

Je m'interrompis à nouveau, voyant les étincelles dans le regard de Milly. Elle reprit :

\- Donc ce n'est pas qu'une amie pour toi... Tu lui as dit ? Et pourquoi tu draguais Lyra alors ?! T'es un...

\- J'ai dragué personne ! me défendis-je. Et puis, avec Lyra, je sais pas pourquoi tu insistes, elle a plus l'air de me détester qu'autre chose.

\- Et cette autre fille ?

\- … Gray met du temps à revenir...

\- Moins tu veux en parler, plus c'est suspect tu sais ?

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu veux savoir, commençai-je à m'énerver. Ça te choque à ce point que quelqu'un puisse vouloir d'un monstre avec ce truc ?

Le truc en question que j'avais laissé dehors pour plus de confort, remua nerveusement sur le sol lorsque je le pointai.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire ! se défendit-elle avant de se dire. 'Vouloir de toi' ? Ça veut dire que vous êtes ensemble ! Pourquoi vous voyagez pas en couple alors ?

Je lui lançai un regard que je voulais noir mais qui ne fit que la faire sourire davantage. Je pris une de mes Pokéballs au hasard, ce fut celle de Sky, et la fixai intensément, essayant de voir le Pokémon. Sky n'était pas celui qui avait le plus été blessé du lot mais il avait été touché à pleine vitesse, il ne pourra plus voler avant d'avoir reçu des soins.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu regardes ailleurs que je vais arrêter... déclara Milly avant de demander. Ils vont bien ?

\- Gray s'est retenu, répondis-je, ravi de voir qu'elle avait enfin cessé ses questions stupides. Il était largement capable de tuer les cinq en un coup.

\- Il est vraiment fort alors ce rustre... Et ta petite amie, c'est... une des vôtres ?

\- Non, mais elle est... ça la dérange pas... répondis-je faiblement.

\- Et elle est dresseuse ? Elle est forte ?

Elle ne comptait vraiment pas abandonner...

\- Elle est une de ces dresseuses qui a obtenu les huit Badges du Kanto, donc oui, elle est forte.

\- Pourquoi tu t'entraînes pas avec elle alors ?

\- Parce que Gray peut plus facilement m'aider à m'entraîner...

\- Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Si c'était elle, vous pourriez pas vous empêcher de vous faire des papouilles, c'est ça ?

\- Non ! criai-je, sentant un frisson me monter le long du corps à cette idée. C'est juste que comme Gray est un peu comme moi, il peut m'apprendre des trucs au corps. (Karen : Moi aussi je peux ! *w* Rei : *regarde ailleurs, gêné*)

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je voulais pas te vexer... Euh, tu devrais éteindre ta queue avant de tout faire brûler...

Je me retournai et vis qu'elle était bel et bien allumée. La flamme disparut en un instant et je me retournai vers Milly qui sourit nerveusement.

\- Rei, la ptite bourge, suis de retour ! entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers la voix pour me prendre un objet en pleine face puis plusieurs autres. Je secouai la tête et regardai les choses tombées à côté de moi ; des potions.

\- Ouah, si t'es pas capable de rattraper ça, ça va être long.

\- Tu m'as pris par surprise aussi ! me justifiai-je.

\- Tu n'es pas censé pouvoir être pris par surprise, ça aurait été un Hydrocanon, tu serais mort. Mais bref, on va commencer par plus facile alors. Soigne tes Pokémon même si on va pas s'en servir pour l'instant.

Je hochai la tête, le remerciai et libérai le groupe pour leur administrer les potions. Chu réclama sa revanche immédiatement, je pris sa Pokéball pour la rentrer le temps qu'elle se calme mais Gray m'en empêcha et sauta dans un pommier pour récupérer un fruit qu'il me lança. Je tendis la main vers le fruit qui me heurta brutalement la main. Je réussis à le réceptionner sans le détruire même s'il n'était pas indemne et Gray dit à Chu :

\- Je t'entraîne plus tard, pour l'instant mange ça et regarde. Les autres aussi, regardez bien, vous pourriez apprendre des choses... Je pense pas que vous puissiez supporter d'apprendre comme j'ai appris pour l'instant donc on va improviser.

\- Euh, ok... commentai-je, pas sûr.

Je m'avançai vers Gray et il me demanda :

\- Commence par m'attaquer.

\- Euh, tu es sûr ?

\- Tu me feras rien avec ta force de Chenipan, tu peux y aller.

\- En fait, c'était plutôt ta riposte que j'avais en tête... avouai-je.

\- Je ne riposte pas, on va déjà voir si t'arrives à me toucher.

C'était rassurant, même si j'étais plus résistant qu'un humain, je n'étais pas sûr de vraiment pouvoir résister à un seul de ses coups. J'inspirai doucement et ma queue s'alluma brusquement. Je savais que je n'allais pas le battre mais je pouvais au moins lui montrer que je pouvais le toucher, les exercices avec Néo m'avaient rendu plus rapides.

Je fonçai vers lui et envoyai une griffe vers son torse. Je la vis le traverser avant qu'il ne disparaisse comme un Fantominus. Je le sentis alors coller son dos contre le mien. Je me retournai brusquement et frappai à nouveau mais il n'était déjà plus là. Une nouvelle fois, je le cherchais, le trouvai, me jetai sur lui et ne trouvai qu'un mirage.

\- C'est une attaque Reflet ? demandai-je.

Il rit avant de m'expliquer :

\- Juste ma vitesse normale, tu es encore lent, j'essaye de m'adapter, continue d'attaquer.

Je hochai la tête et fonçai vers lui. C'était gênant de voir à quel point j'étais faible mais j'étais justement ici pour apprendre à ne plus l'être.

J'enchaînai les assauts sans parvenir à un quelconque résultat mais, même si je commençai à fatiguer au bout d'un moment, ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus visibles. Je pensais qu'il essayait encore de se mettre à mon niveau plus que j'étais en train de m'améliorer mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Qu'il soit à son niveau maximum ou pas, je devais le toucher.

\- T'y es presque Rei ! m'encouragea Milly.

\- Une vraie groupie que tu as là. Nous dérange pas et va fabriquer des T-shirt avec sa tronche dessus blondasse, lui lança-t-il alors.

\- J'ai le droit de l'encourager, espèce de... de... euh... Je sais même pas quoi ! rétorqua Milly.

Je sentis une force inédite dans ma jambe gauche et poussai dessus pour bondir droit sur Gray à toute vitesse. Il semblait surpris et me fis face, les poings les premiers. Immédiatement, je voulus changer de direction mais pensai ensuite que c'était ma seule chance de le toucher. C'était risqué mais je sortis mes dix griffes et les avançai vers lui. Il sourit et avança d'un pas trop rapide, plaça sa main contre mon bras pour dévier mon attaque. Je volai vers le sol derrière lui et réussi je ne savais comment à me redresser sur mes pieds avant de l'atteindre.

Gray poussa un sifflement que je perçus comme étant impressionné et déclara :

\- Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Je... soufflai, fatigué. ...t'ai touché...

Le contact était plutôt de son fait mais bon, c'était une victoire tout de même.

\- Ouais, tu as foncé rapidement et t'as pas eu peur de mes poings, c'était le bon esprit. S'il faut que j'insulte l'autre pour que tu combattes mieux, je vais me faire un plaisir.

Je regardai Milly qui me félicita d'un mouvement de tête, serrant ses poings parce que Gray l'énervait. Je m'approchai d'elle et soufflai :

\- Désolé qu'il soit désagréable avec toi.

\- C'est ton professeur, et puis, tu es devenu plus fort pour me défendre, c'était quelque chose de sympa.

\- Ce n'était pas... commençai-je, gêné.

C'était arrivé au même moment, c'était tout.

\- Du coup, comme tu as réussi à me toucher, tu veux qu'on passe à la riposte ? Essaie d'esquiver !

\- Euh, je pourrais plutôt essayer de te toucher par moi-même ? tentai-je.

\- Non, je voulais juste connaître ta vitesse, maintenant, on va tester ta résistance.

\- Je suis censée esquiver, pas subir ! lui rappelai-je.

\- Si tu ne veux pas subir, esquive, rit-il. J'arrive.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt mais, comme je n'étais pas en train de dormir dans mon sang la seconde d'après, je me doutais qu'il se retenait à nouveau pour me donner une chance. Je pouvais le voir cette fois, il fonçait droit sans réfléchir, devais-je sauter, partir sur le côté, tenter de contrer ? Non, je ne contrerais pas, je ne suis pas assez fou pour ça. Je commençai à partir sur la droite avant de voir qu'il pouvait s'adapter sans problème. Mince...

Je fis demi-tour et courus derrière un arbre, je lui tournai le dos et vérifiai des deux côtés, même en haut au cas où. Je pourrais toujours partir par l'autre côté. Soudain, j'entendis un craquement et sentis une main m'empoigner le T-shirt... dans mon dos. J'avançai, entraînant la main avec moi et remarquai en tournant la tête qu'il avait attaqué à travers l'arbre. Ma queue fonça vers sa main et la flamme à son bout se chargea de le faire lâcher prise. Il retira sa main de l'arbre troué et le contourna. Je tentai de partir par l'autre côté mais trébuchai dans une des racines dans ma précipitation. Je me tournai sur le dos, prêt à contre-attaquer mais il était déjà sur moi. Il saisit mes griffes et les plaqua au sol en soupirant :

\- Faut déjà t'apprendre la différence entre esquiver et fuir. C'était pas un combat ça, c'était de la chasse. Et si tu veux chasser, soit un chasseur.

Il me lâcha et se leva, me permettant d'en faire de même.

\- Désolé... Mais je ne veux chasser personne moi, je veux juste pouvoir me défendre et les protéger...

\- Quand tu es chassé, tu n'as que deux camps. La seule chose que peut faire la proie, c'est survivre, pour le chasseur, c'est gagner. Si l'autre est déjà un chasseur, ça signifie qu'il y a un combat et être chasseur, ça ne s'improvise pas. Je suis là pour te transformer de ce que tu es en un vrai guerrier.

\- Si je suis assez fort, je n'en demande pas plus.

\- On est jamais assez fort, il reste toujours des gens qui voudront te tuer, toi ou tes amis qui sont peut-être même plus fort que moi.

\- … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de choses venant de ta part, avouai-je.

\- Oui... Si j'avais été plus fort... commença-t-il avant de changer brusquement de sujet. Enfin, toi, t'es vraiment nul et faut arranger ça !

Son histoire m'intriguait mais s'il ne souhaitait pas en parler, je ne comptais pas insister. Je hochai simplement la tête et déclarai en tendant une main vers lui :

\- Je compte sur toi.

Il attrapa ma main et la serra assez fortement pour me faire grincer les dents. Il ricana et annonça :

\- Tu vas sans doute pas aimer ce qu'il t'attend.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il me souleva d'un bras pour me jeter au sol. Je ressentis bien la douleur du choc alors qu'il conservait son sourire.

\- Un chasseur n'attendrait pas d'être dévoré dans cette situation.

J'envoyais mon pied vers lui qu'il esquiva d'un pas en arrière et me relevai dans la foulée. Il me fit un geste de la tête pour me provoquer. Je déduisis qu'il voulait que je l'attaque et je me jetai sur lui. Je lui envoyai une griffe ou deux et le touchai sans que ça ait l'air de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Il me regarda, déçu :

\- Tu faisais mieux tout à l'heure... Ta queue est même plus allumée...

Je retirai ma main et m'excusai :

\- J'ai du mal à rester combatif sans raison.

\- Ok, répondit-il. On va jouer à un jeu alors. Ça va plaire au rongeur.

\- On va enfin se battre ? s'écria la Pikachu.

\- Ember, Danse-Flamme s'il te plaît, demanda Gray.

\- Si tu m'appelles 'ma chérie', ça peut s'arranger, répliqua cette dernière que je croyais endormie depuis longtemps en relevant la tête.

\- J'ai dit s'il te plaît, rétorqua Gray.

\- Pas de problème.

Elle se leva et je me mis en position de défense face à elle, prêt à esquiver l'attaque.

Le Danse-Flamme ne me fonça pourtant pas dessus, au contraire, il semblait m'éviter. Il nous contourna, Gray et moi, formant un large cercle de flammes. Une prison de flammes remarquai-je aussitôt, ou alors...

\- Un terrain de combat, confirma Gray. Le premier qui en sort ou reste au sol cinq secondes a perdu, à chaque fois que tu perds, tu dois choisir quelqu'un entre ta groupie et ton équipe qui se prendra un pain de ma part. J'accepte les volontaires.

\- Ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans ! ripostai-je.

\- Tu crois que ceux qui te veulent du mal les laisseront tranquille ? Qu'ils sont à l'abri tant que tu restes la seule cible ?

Je repensais à mon dernier combat contre Lui, je ne sus quoi répondre.

\- C'est non seulement une pensée de proie mais en plus, c'est faux. Surtout les Pokémon, ils sont considérés comme des armes et donc, sont les premiers à être tués si on te veut vivant.

\- Je... sais ça... Mais même, c'est moi que tu dois entraîner.

\- Il n'y a pas que ta force qu'il faut changer, répliqua-t-il. Si tu veux gagner, faut changer ta façon de penser.

\- Je ne pense pas, déclara une autre voix.

Sorti des flammes, un Caninos qui se lécha la fourrure où elle le brûlait trop et reconcentra son regard sur Gray.

\- Rei est très bien comme il est, c'est un bon dresseur et une bonne personne.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-il venu vers moi ? répondit Gray.

\- Il désire une puissance qu'il ne peut avoir rapidement, tu es son espoir d'accélérer les choses.

\- Ouais, autrement dit, de lui empêcher de perdre l'un de vous pour qu'il comprenne qu'il faut qu'il change.

\- Rei n'est pas si bête, grogna Arkan.

\- Tu te portes donc volontaire pour le prochain coup, menaça mon mentor.

\- Oui, mais je n'encaisserai pas sans rien dire.

\- Ça va de soi, rit Gray.

\- Arkan, tu n'as pas à... commençai-je.

\- Je n'aime pas ça mais je ne vois pas de solution pour l'instant. On restera avec toi quoi qu'il se passe.

Il fonça dans les flammes et disparut. Je me tournai vers mon adversaire qui rajouta :

\- Encore une chose pour les règles, pour gagner, tu dois juste réussir à me faire tomber au sol et si tu y parviens, j'obéirai à un ordre de ton choix.

\- Mais tu ne comptes pas perdre...

\- Absolument pas, sourit-il. On y va ?

J'inspirai un grand coup et serrai les poings. À la pensée de ce qui arriverait en cas de défaite, ma queue s'enflamma et je fonçai vers lui. Il ne bougea pas et attrapa ma griffe avant de passer derrière moi avec elle et me plaqua au sol instantanément. Je me débattis malgré la douleur provenant de mon bras mais je semblais aussi faible qu'un nourrisson face à lui.

Après une dizaine de secondes ainsi, il jura. Puis me demanda :

\- Ça fait cinq secondes ou pas ?

\- N... Non... mentis-je, refusant qu'il touche à Arkan.

Je tentai de me débattre et il me plaqua plus fort, m'arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur. J'entendis la voix de Milly m'appeler mais j'étais vraiment impuissant.

\- On va dire que c'est bon, dit Gray en me lâchant. Je reviens.

Il disparut d'un bond et j'entendis un couinement très bruyant. Arkan...

Il ne revint pas de suite et le mur de flammes était trop haut pour que je puisse voir par dessus. Dans quel état était Arkan ? Ne pas savoir me faisait imaginer le pire... Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ? Il avait bien dit un seul coup ! L'avait-il frappé trop fort et essayait de faire en sorte qu'il reste en vie ? Plus j'y pensais, plus j'étais inquiet...

\- Second combat, déclara Gray en tombant à l'intérieur du cercle de feu.

\- Comment va Arkan ? demandai-je aussitôt.

Les poings de Gray saignaient beaucoup, le liquide coulant sur le sol m'effrayait tant je devinais sa provenance.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, ce qui compte, c'est que tu ne te fasses pas avoir pour qu'un autre passe pas à la trappe.

Je serrai le poing et tremblai. Que pouvais-je faire ? J'étais bien trop faible pour les protéger, qu'attendait-il de moi exactement ?! Je voulus foncer vers lui mais mes jambes s'y refusaient. Allez bordel, leur intimai-je mentalement. Ce sont tes amis qui sont en jeu.

Gray avança lentement et demanda :

\- Ça y est, tu as peur.

\- Je n'ai... pas peur, je peux le faire, mentis-je.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Tant que tu as peur, tu voudras te surpasser. La quiétude est un luxe dont nous ne pouvons pas disposer. Si tu veux avoir une chance de me battre, aies peur de moi et affronte-moi.

Je forçai un poing en sa direction mais le mouvement était trop mou. Il me fit simplement une balayette et plaça son pied sur ma nuque et le haut de mon dos. Ce simple geste parvenait à m'immobiliser, peu importait les efforts que je fournissais. Au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, il me demanda :

\- Maintenant, choisis qui sera ma victime. Le rat, le piaf ?

\- Ne les touche pas... lui intimai-je.

\- Moi ! Arrête de faire du mal à Rei, viens te battre !

Cette voix était féminine mais ce n'était pas celle de la Pikachu. Les mots étaient courageux mais la tonalité tremblante.

\- Milly ? l'appelai-je. Mais tu es folle ? Ça va te tuer !

\- J'accepte le volontaire, sourit-il.

* * *

Réponse à la review d'Acena:

Kaisu: Loin de moi l'idée de t'obliger, mais en créant un compte sur le site tu peux suivre les histoires. Ce qui te permet de recevoir un message dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est publié. Plus besoin d'actualiser. De plus cela nous permet aux auteurs de te répondre directement. ;)

Sinon Rei ne se fait pas "massacrer" c'est Gray qui est trop fort. Nuance très importante !


	4. Une ascension frénétique

**Chapitre 4 : Une ascension frénétique**

Gray me lâcha soudainement et je tentai de le frapper. Il intercepta ma griffe et sourit :

– Beaucoup mieux déjà, mais ça n'efface pas ta défaite, je vais quand même chercher mon dû.

Il me poussa et sauta vers l'extérieur du cercle enflammé. Je ne sus comment mais la seconde d'après, j'avais la griffe enserrant sa jambe. Je n'attendis pas plus et tentai de le jeter au sol. Il riposta en me frappant de sa seconde jambe au visage avant d'atterrir au sol sur ses deux jambes. Il me fixa alors que je me relevai, essayant l'endroit de l'impact. Il ne s'était pas beaucoup retenu sur ce coup là, les larmes me vinrent mais je ne comptais pas flancher.

– Garde cette énergie pour le troisième combat, tu deviens intéressant.

– Hors de question que je te laisse la frapper.

– Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'en empêcher ? Ce sont les règles je te rappelle.

– Je ne compte pas respecter tes règles si elles blessent mes amis. Un chasseur n'a pas de raison de se plier face à un autre chasseur, non ?

Il me fixa un instant puis éclata de rire, me déconcertant. Toujours un rire aux lèvres, il répondit :

– En effet, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer mon jeu, si tu ne veux pas, arrête-moi.

Il sauta à nouveau et, lorsque je fonçai sur lui pour l'arrêter, il me repoussa fortement d'un nouveau coup de pied aérien avant de franchir le gouffre de feu. Il avait réussi... Milly... Non, je devais l'avoir, ça ne pouvait pas être trop tard.

– Aaaaah ! hurla Milly dans une souffrance bien audible.

Ma queue s'embrasa fortement alors que je fonçai à travers des flammes qui semblaient me céder le passage. Cible trouvée, Gray était à côté près de Milly. Je décollai d'un long bond vers lui et l'attrapai par le cou, toujours en l'air. Il vola avec moi jusqu'à l'arbre qu'il avait troué plus tôt. Le choc de son corps contre ce dernier le fit tomber à partir de la partie fragilisée mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon adversaire.

Alors que je pensais devoir vérifier l'état de Milly, ma griffe libre se leva et s'abattit à plusieurs reprises sur le visage de Gray. Lorsqu'il parvient à me le saisir, je lâchai son cou pour le mordre à pleines dents. Je l'entendis souffrir oralement et me sentis ronronner à cette penser. Il plaça sa main à l'arrière de ma tête pour la retirer. Je mordis d'autant plus fort, arrachant un bon bout de sa chair au passage. J'avalai ce que j'avais en bouche et lui grognait.

Il décida de frapper mon ventre ce qui me fit lui cracher ce que je n'avais pas pu avaler au visage. Il me força à le regarder et me contempla avec surprise. Dans un nouveau grognement, je sentis la chaleur monter au fond de ma gorge. Il dut comprendre ce qui l'attendait car il tourna ma tête dans un autre sens alors qu'une nuée de flammes se dégageaient de ma bouche pour l'attaquer.

– Rei !

Cette voix... Je ne la connaissais pas, elle était humaine. Elle me détournait de ma proie. Je tournai la tête vers elle et crachai à nouveau des flammes. Je reçus alors un énorme coup à la nuque et ma vision devint noire.

– T'es vraiment une groupie acharnée, entendis-je à mon réveil. T'es amoureuse de lui ?

– Je suis juste son amie.

– Tant mieux parce que Karen est encore plus terrifiante que moi quand on touche à lui.

– Oh, sa petite amie ? Tu peux m'en dire plus sur elle ? Il refuse de m'en parler.

Karen... J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour remarquer que j'étais en forêt. Je me souvenais qu'il y avait eu des combats.

– Elle est un peu spéciale, totalement à fond sur l'amitié et méconnaissable quand il s'agit d'amour. Elle est du genre à se sacrifier pour les autres même si elle ne les connaît que peu, ce genre de choses.

– Comment elle a rencontré Rei ?

– Rei, tu es réveillé !

Je tournai faiblement la tête vers cette voix. Arkan. Je le caressai doucement et me rappelai de ce qu'il s'était passé avant que je ne m'évanouisse.

– Arkan ! Tu vas bien ?!

– Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es le plus amoché... avec Gray.

Je me tournai vers les deux personnes desquelles j'avais attiré l'attention.

– Milly, toi aussi...

– Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Désolée d'avoir crié ainsi, il m'a vraiment pincé fort ce type !

– Pin...cé ? répétai-je.

– De mon côté, c'était une pichenette sur le nez, avoua Arkan. Il s'est taillé les poings pour que tu croies qu'il m'avait blessé gravement...

– Tout le monde va bien... soupirai-je.

– Ouais, tu les as protégés, sourit Gray. Bien joué tes dernières attaques, je m'y attendais pas du tout.

– Tu ne leur voulais pas de mal, compris-je.

– T'as une sacrée puissance quand t'es énervé. On va bien rire pour contrôler ça.

– Rire ? C'est dangereux ! Tu as vu ce que tu as perdu ?

– J'ai surtout vu que j'ai gagné des jours d'amusements. Ember va participer à l'entraînement au final, faudrait que tu puisses me cracher du feu à la gueule quand tu veux.

J'avais... craché des flammes. J'étais vraiment devenu fou. C'était Dereck une nouvelle fois ?

– Tu veux que j'apprenne à le laisser sortir ? demandai-je, totalement contre l'idée.

– Non, que tu prennes toute cette puissance en restant toi-même, on va gagner pas mal de temps là.

– Il ne redeviendra pas... sauvage ? demanda Milly.

– Sans doute que si mais je le calmerai. Il est plus prévisible, il agit comme un Pokémon.

– Un Pokémon... répétai-je.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Rei, tout ira bien, tenta de me consoler Milly. C'est vrai qu'il est brut mais tu avais raison, je pense qu'il réussira à te rendre fort. Et je serais là pour t'aider !

– Oui, elle servira d'appât autant de fois qu'il faudra.

– Tu comptes me pincer souvent ? Bas les pattes, rustre animal !

– Animal... répéta-t-il d'un sourire presque triste. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on m'avait pas dit ça.

– Gray ? l'appelai-je.

– D'solé, hum, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. On va aller chercher à manger.

Je regardai le ciel, il s'assombrissait. Trop pour que nous puissions rejoindre une ville pour la nuit. Milly comprit la même chose en suivant mon regard.

– On va encore dormir dehors...

– Pense pas encore à dormir flemmarde, on a encore la bouffe à trouver.

– J'ai déjà de quoi manger sur moi, répondit-elle en sortant des boites de son sac.

– Beuh, commenta l'adolescent. Rei, viens, on va chercher quelque chose de plus consistant.

– Genre des baies ou des herbes comestibles ? Tentai-je, peu convaincu par mes propositions.

– Sur quoi je suis tombé encore... grognai Gray avant de me répondre. Des Pokémon ! On va chasser !

– Chasser ? Mais... on peut toujours aller chercher de la nourriture en ville, surtout avec ta vitesse... Pas la peine de tuer des Pokémon autour.

– Si, de un, c'est meilleur que la bouffe gerbante qu'elle compte prendre et de deux, ça fait de l'entraînement. Les Pokémon ne sont pas des proies mais des chasseurs, et les combats aident à s'améliorer.

– Ca semble logique mais on ne devrait pas tuer de Pokémon si on y est pas forcés...

– Donc, t'es un mange-herbe aussi ? C'est mon cou que t'as bouffé tout à l'heure pourtant.

Un frisson me parcourut à ce souvenir. Je répondis pourtant :

– Je mange de la viande mais de là à aller chercher les Pokémon par soi-même, c'est de la barbarie.

– Ouais, autrement dit, la nature. Tu suis où je pars là. Une fois qu'ils ont rejoint leur nid, c'est plus dur de les trouver. Mieux vaut s'y prendre maintenant qu'ils sont en route.

– Je te laisse y aller seul...

Il hocha la tête, même si visiblement déçu, et disparut rapidement dans les bois.

J'étais seul avec Milly et les Pokémon. Cette dernière avait la tête baissée mais souriait en s'adressant à moi :

– Cette fois, c'était pour me sauver que tu t'es transformé. Merci Rei.

– Tu n'étais même pas en danger, on peut pas dire que je t'ai sauvé...

– Pour moi, c'est la même chose, vraiment merci !

Je la regardai alors qu'elle avait levé la tête pour me remercier en face. Elle paraissait sincère. Pourquoi voulait-elle en faire tant pour moi ? Ce fut une autre question qui franchit mes lèvres pourtant :

– Tu comptes vraiment rester ?

– Bien sûr ! me répondit-elle comme si c'était évident. Si je te laisse seul avec lui, tu perdras les rares points de gentleman que tu possèdes.

– Gentle...man ?

– Bizarrement, ça m'étonne pas que ce mot ne fasse pas parti de ton vocabulaire, rit-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, n'appréciant pas la moquerie mais n'enchaînai pas plus. Donc, elle restait bien. C'était bizarre mais en même temps, j'étais content. C'était mon amie... Je pensais... C'était encore plus bizarre de penser ça ! Je lui jetai un nouveau regard puis regardai toute mon équipe.

Je devais les protéger. Non, je les protégerai. Je deviendrai l'hybride le plus fort du pokémonde s'il le faut pour ça. Chu semblait avoir lu dans mes pensées.

– On démonte le type aux cheveux gris et on passe à ce Colossinge !

– Oui, je compte sur vous, et je ferai en sorte que vous puissiez compter sur moi aussi. On va s'en sortir, tous vivants et victorieux.

– Et la mauvaise influence de Gray commence déjà à l'atteindre... se plaignit Arkan dans un soupir amusé.

Mauvaise influence ou pas, je n'en savais rien mais je me sentais bien. Pour une fois, j'avais vraiment confiance en l'avenir. Il était mien.


	5. Attendre le sommet

**Chapitre 5 : Atteindre le sommet**

\- Aaaaaaah !

Milly... Encore... Je me réveillai d'un coup et jetai une pierre derrière moi. Celle-ci trancha la corde par laquelle la blonde venait d'être pendue à un arbre et Gray profita de cette milliseconde d'inattention pour passer à l'attaque. Un vif coup de poing me prit de court mais je sus l'encaisser pour contre-attaquer immédiatement en griffant son bras. Il fit un bond en arrière et sourit, prêt à attaquer à nouveau.

Jusqu'à ce que la fille qui venait encore de frôler la mort se plaça entre nous et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Gray :

\- Mais ça va pas ?! Tu viens de me pendre en plein sommeil !

\- Je suis au courant ouais, répliqua mon mentor. Tu veux l'aider dans son entraînement ou pas ?

\- Ça a rien à voir ! M'implique pas si je suis pas levée ! Déjà que ça fait je sais pas combien de temps qu'on dort dehors comme des sans-abri, même les jours de pluie, si en plus, tu viens nous...

\- Ouais ouais, mais il t'a sauvé très rapidement cette fois, l'était même pas encore réveillé en plus.

\- Pas sûr que je le sois, grognai-je. Quelle heure il est ?

\- Trois heures du mat' ! déclara-t-il joyeusement.

\- … Je retourne me coucher, tue pas Milly, je te vaincrai demain plutôt.

\- Tu crois que tes ennemis atteindront que...

\- Oui, mes ennemis dorment la nuit ! Même les Pokémon dorment la nuit !

\- Pas tous, et si tu ne te bats pas maintenant, je la...

\- Chu, occupe-t-en... grognai-je en la libérant.

Sur ces mots, je m'allongeai et tournai le dos aux autres. Je m'étais beaucoup amélioré depuis mon arrivée dans ce bois que je n'avais que très rarement quitté depuis. L'entraînement s'était révélé intense et Gray toujours aussi surprenant. Quand je croyais commencer à le connaître, il m'attaquait d'une façon que je n'avais pas imaginer. Ses méthodes étaient devenues très brutales mais je considérais ça comme de gros progrès de ma part. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça à Milly avant s'il pensait que je ne pourrais pas la sauver. J'étais plutôt fier de ne jamais avoir trahi ses attentes parce qu'il n'avait jamais levé un doigt pour la sauver. Il ne devait pas vouloir que je pense qu'il rattrapera mes erreurs. Je n'étais toujours pas d'accord avec ce côté extrême de l'entraînement mais c'était ça ou rien avec Gray. J'avais fini par m'habituer malgré moi.

J'avais tout de même des jours de repos où mes Pokémon étaient ceux qui morflaient le plus, Gray ne voulait pas que je participe à leur entraînement, annonçant que ça ralentirait leur montée de niveau. J'avais été inquiet en voyant leur état les premiers jours mais les résultats étaient là, Chu était capable de tenir tête à Gray à elle seule à présent même si elle ne l'avait jamais vaincu. Je pensais qu'elle réussirait sans problème à protéger Milly jusqu'à ce que je récupère assez d'heures de sommeil.

Apparemment, j'avais également changé après tout ce temps passé au côté de l'autre hybride mais j'avais plus remarqué le changement chez Milly que chez moi. Je pensais qu'elle se serait enfuie depuis longtemps après un tel traitement mais je l'ai surprise une fois porter le même ensemble deux jours d'affilés. Enfin, j'aurais pas remarqué si elle ne s'en était pas plaint à la fin de la journée mais c'était quelque chose de très grave apparemment pour elle. En ce qui concernait mon changement, Gray disait que j'étais plus fort, Chu plus... viril... Quand à Arkan, il devait être celui qui appréciait le moins la situation. J'essayai de lui faire comprendre que j'étais toujours le même mais il répétait que je ne remarquai juste pas ce que Gray m'avait fait.

Ce qu'il m'avait fait, je le savais pourtant. À présent, je contrôlais ce que l'on appelait entre nous la Bête. Cette force qui me saisissait dans les grands coups de colère et me rendait à la fois plus fort et incontrôlable. J'étais capable de l'invoquer, la couleur de mes yeux changeaient toujours mais nous y étions habitués maintenant, Gray savait que c'était quand je devenais sérieux. Dans ce mode, je pouvais aisément cracher des flammes et griffer ou mordre à une vitesse capable d'atteindre mon jeune mentor sans pour autant attaquer tout ce qui respirait comme à mes débuts. Une telle chose m'avait d'abord effrayé, puis dégoûté mais j'ai fini par l'accepter grâce aux autres. Je pouvais enfin protéger ma famille.

\- Rei, Rei ! Assez dormi je pense !

J'ouvris les yeux et m'assis, observant la situation. Gray était prisonnier dans la dernière version de la Cage-Éclair de Chu. Une véritable cage électrique qui s'étendait à près de cinquantaine centimètres autour de sa cible. Une nouvelle attaque plus que pratique capable de retenir mon monstre de mentor. Mais pas indéfiniment, c'était sans doute pour cela que Chu m'avait réveillé. Milly était en sécurité sur le gros Roucarnage qu'était devenu Sky.

Je me levai et tendis la Pokéball de Chu vers elle :

\- Bien joué, un bon kilo de pommes t'attend pour cet exploit.

Elle se tourna et sourit avant de tomber en avant d'épuisement :

\- Mets m'en deux...

La lumière rouge la mit en sécurité avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, faisant disparaître la Cage-Éclair de ce fait. Gray s'étira le cou et déclara :

\- T'as bien changé quand même, une sieste en plein combat...

\- Chu n'a pas besoin de moi pour briller, elle est devenue bien assez puissante pour te retenir.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, avant, tu serais resté debout pour te battre à leur côtés, peu importait ton état.

\- Ce sera toujours le cas, je pense pas que j'aurais des adversaires comme toi plus tard, et puis, je sais ce que tu vaux maintenant.

\- Et je vaux plus ou moins que toi ? sourit-il.

Une provocation, une autre de ses petites habitudes que j'avais mis du temps à cerner. Il me proposait simplement un combat, j'avais appris la formule d'usage pour lui répondre :

\- Il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir, non ?

\- Tout ce que je voulais entendre, rit-il avant de foncer vers moi.

Son premier coup visait mon torse. Je pouvais le voir venir et l'intercepter mais j'avais appris qu'il valait mieux éviter l'affrontement direct. Bien que mes griffes étaient supposées me donner un avantage sur lui, sa force physique était encore bien supérieure à la mienne. Ce serait sans doute toujours le cas puisque son hybridation était d'un type Combat. Je me baissai et attendis son coup suivant, lorsque son autre poing plongea vers moi, je posai mes mains à terre et lui fis une balayette.

Il sauta brièvement et atterrit sur ma jambe, l'enfonçant dans le sol, avant de m'envoyer son second pied en plein visage.

Il y a un mois, ma tête se serait détachée après un coup pareil, maintenant, je pouvais réceptionner cette attaque avec mon front. Je mis un grand coup en avant... et ma tête repartit en arrière avant de se heurter contre le sol. Je m'étais encore sur-estimé, une des choses bizarres qui arrivaient souvent pendant ce genre d'entraînement. Mais je ne pouvais pas en rester. Gray ne me laissa pas le temps de contre-attaquer, il bondit en arrière, me permettant de me relever. Mais ce n'était pas un geste fair-play, ce mot n'existait pas dans son vocabulaire, c'était une des règles qu'il m'avait appris à mes dépends : si on domine un adversaire ainsi, il ne faut pas rester sur lui plus de deux coups, on ne peut jamais savoir exactement d'où vient la riposte donc, une fois l'effet de surprise utilisé, on battait en retraite pour mieux charger.

C'est ce qu'il fit en prenant appui contre un arbre pour se jeter vers moi, un poing dressé. J'esquivai son coup en plongeant sous lui, lui assenant un coup de griffe au ventre mineur au passage. Il s'épousseta la blessure comme si ce n'était que de la poussière, de la terre se dégageait d'ailleurs dans les airs pendant ce mouvement, et sourit :

\- Tu crois que c'est aujourd'hui que tu vas passer l'examen final ? T'as encore rien vu tu sais ?

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas déployé toute ma puissance, contrai-je.

\- Alors utilise-La, me provoqua-t-il.

\- Peut-être plus tard, répliquai-je avant de passer à l'assaut à mon tour.

À vrai dire, je n'aimais pas beaucoup faire appel à la Bête. Même si je la contrôlais, je me sentais trop... J'avais l'impression de me perdre, de devenir quelque chose que je ne devrais pas être... Mais après tout, j'étais déjà une chose qui ne devait pas être...

Je sautai dans un arbre et d'une Tranche experte, coupai deux dizaines de branches. Deux petites flammes sortirent de mes narines avant que je n'ouvre la bouche pour enflammer tout le petit bois. Je plongeai ensuite dans les flammes pour les saisir et les envoyer stratégiquement à mon adversaire depuis les airs. Il se retrouva pris dans un cercle de piquets en flammes qui nous fit sourire tout deux lorsque j'atterris à l'intérieur. Je préparai mes griffes, attendant qu'il fonce vers moi. Voyant que le moment ne venait pas, je jetai une Pokéball hors du champ de bataille. Il la regarda partir mais je captai son attention d'un jet de flammes qu'il dut esquiver.

C'est alors que deux gros arbres plongèrent vers nous, recouvrant entièrement le ring. J'étais prêt à passer à l'attaque d'un Tunnel bien placé mais Gray ne réagit pas comme d'habitude. D'ordinaire, il m'aurait attaqué sans réfléchir mais cette fois, il fixait les arbres en souriant avant de lever une main vers eux. Sachant qu'il était très bien capable de les rattraper et soulever, je leur mis le feu également. Cette fois, il sauta vers moi mais la gravité fut plus rapide, le tronc enflammé plongeait sur lui, il ne pouvait l'éviter.

Il leva donc un bras... et le tronc se scinda en deux parties avant de tomber de chaque côté de Gray. Son bras... C'était la lame de Coque... J'avais donc affaire à Atchoum, il me fallait une autre approche dans ce cas. Je réfléchis rapidement alors que le faux-hybride me regardait, un visage presque fier. Je souris et déclarai :

\- Un jour, j'arriverai à te différencier de lui.

\- Tu vas galérer pour ça, répondit-il en passant ses bras dans sa nuque. J'connais l'Maître, ma transformation est parfaite.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu utilises autre chose de moins Grayesque, le narguai-je.

Je n'attendis pas un instant et me jetai sur lui. Il tenta de me frapper avec sa lame mais il n'avait pas la force de Gray, et cette lame, bien qu'imbibée d'eau avait une grosse faiblesse. Je sentis mon bras devenir plus lourd alors qu'une légère couche de métal sortait de mon poignet pour enserrer ma main, en faisant une arme des plus dangereuses. Je frappai son bras de Kabutops avec et celui-ci se brisa au contact de ma griffe. Ce n'était pas aussi facile avec le vrai Coque, Atchoum avait beau prétendre le contraire, ses transformations avaient leurs limites.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise et lui administrai un puissant coup de poing au visage. Son cou craqua puis devint flaque et mauve alors que sa tête faisait plusieurs tours autour de lui. Peu à peu, il redevenait 'la morve violette'. Je souris : victoire. J'approchai du Métamorph évanoui et récupérai la ceinture de Pokéballs. Je saisis celle de Gray et le vis en train de dormir.

\- Gryff, appelai-je.

Mon Persian qui avait coupé les troncs des arbres plus tôt conformément à mon ordre muet, apparut rapidement près de moi.

\- Oui ?

\- Prends ces Pokéballs et va les planquer. Entraînement ou pas, c'est Gray qui va morfler pour ce réveil...

Il acquiesça et partit avec la ceinture. Je gardai celle de Gray... puis décidai de le libérer. J'allais presser le bouton quand Milly me stoppa, me ramenant à la réalité :

\- Attends Rei !

Je me tournai vers elle mais ne la vis pas. J'avais entendu Sky se poser dans les environs mais les flammes que j'avais craché m'empêchaient de le repérer visuellement en se répandant de plus en plus. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, et je connaissais la procédure.

\- C'est bon Milly, tu peux y aller !

Je sautai dans un arbre puis sur deux autres en restant en hauteur. Je me tournai à nouveau pour voir que les flammes étaient déjà totalement gelées, formant de magnifiques stalagmites qui semblaient sculptées pour former un champ de piques à la fois somptueux et mortel. Milly fit alors son apparition, comme d'habitude, elle se fit d'abord plaisir, surfant sur Freya sa Lamantine. Au bout d'un moment, la Pokémon décida de mettre des coups de queues sur son passage, détruisant sa création sans interrompre sa progression. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant moi, l'incendie s'était transformé en glace pilée.

\- Tu nous fais toujours un bordel pas possible toi, se moqua la blanche.

\- Contre Gray, mieux vaut pas se retenir, me justifiai-je.

\- J'ai pas à me plaindre, rit Milly en descendant du dos de sa Pokémon. C'est sans doute les parties les plus amusantes de l'entraînement de réparer tes bêtises.

\- Mes 'bêtises' t'ont bien aidé à atteindre un bon niveau à toi aussi, lui rappelai-je.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plus rapide que quand on devait tout éteindre au Pistolet à O en retardant le feu avec le Jet de Sable de Sky, acquiesça-t-elle. Enfin, 'faut bien que je me rende utile'.

Je ris doucement et elle sourit à pleines dents. Je rejetai un œil sur la Pokéball de Gray et les filles commentèrent :

\- Donc, tu vas encore recommencer hein ?

\- Tu as encore fini le combat comme ça ? C'est pas une victoire il t'avait dit... Mais libère-le, j'ai deux mots à lui dire.

Je m'exécutai sans attendre. Gray se matérialisa allongé, plus ou moins endormi. Il dut sentir le changement d'environnement car il se redressa en position assise. Milly s'assit sur ses jambes, l'entourant des siennes et le regarda. Il y eut un petit silence dans lequel Gray semblait se demander ce qu'il se passait puis, sans prévenir, la blonde envoya sa paume dans la figure de l'hybride qui répondit en la poussant. Je sautai pour rattraper Milly puisqu'elle avait décollé sur plusieurs mètres et Gray bondit sur ses jambes. Lorsque j'atterris, Milly me remercia et se reposa sur ses pieds pour foncer vers Gray. Elle se planta vers lui et cria :

\- La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je détruis ta Pokéball, toi à l'intérieur !

De quel coup parlait-elle ? Du réveil pendue ? Elle n'avait pas vu que c'était Atchoum le responsable bien que Gray ne se serait pas gêné pour en faire de même ? Lui ne posa même pas de question, réagissant juste à la menace.

\- Comme si t'avais ce qu'il fallait pour faire ça... T'es chiante à toujours te plaindre, groupie.

\- T'es mal placé pour faire des remarques, Rei peut toujours te vaincre une deuxième fois et je serai là pour t'abattre.

\- Mauvaise humeur on dirait... grogna Gray en se grattant la tête. Attends, comment ça une deuxième fois ? T'y as dit que tu m'avais déjà battu ? Haha.

Je soupirai et répondis :

\- C'est un malentendu. Elle t'a confondu avec Atchoum.

\- C'est Atchoum le Gray de ce matin ?! Mince, désolé Gray, je me suis emportée... Mais t'avises pas de me pendre pendant la nuit pour voir si Rei me sauve toi-aussi !

\- C'te super idée ! s'exclama Gray avant de voir le regard de la blonde. Ouais, ouais, si tu veux... Attends, donc il a quand même battu Atchoum ?

\- Qui avait ta forme oui, acquiesçai-je.

\- Seul ?

\- Gryff m'a donné un coup de main pour couper deux arbres.

\- …

Gray silencieux ? J'avais encore fait une bourde ? Je voulais rompre le silence mais ne savais pas quoi dire. Je tentai tout de même de m'exprimer quand Gray parla enfin :

\- Bah bravo.

\- Quoi ? m'étonnai-je. Euh, c'était bon ?

\- Je suis étonné qu'il t'ait pensé digne de l'épreuve finale, encore plus qu'il ait eu raison. Bien joué, t'as réussi.

\- Réussi quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ben t'es venu pour devenir fort, t'es devenu fort. T'as plus besoin de moi, Atchoum était ton dernier test.

\- Et toi ?

\- Pff, tu crois vraiment que tu es capable de me battre ? rit-il en réponse.

\- Je ne suis pas assez fort, ripostai-je.

\- J'pense que tu l'es bien assez pour dégommer un sept-Badges à toi tout seul.

Autrement dit, je devrais déjà être plus puissant que Lui selon Gray... Mais...

\- On est jamais assez fort, je ne partirai que lorsque je n'aurais plus rien à apprendre de toi.

L'hybride sourit puis demanda :

\- Et si je refuse de t'enseigner ?

\- Je te ferai participer à mon jeu pour t'y forcer.

\- Et si je refuse d'y jouer ?

\- Tu seras ma proie, répliquai-je, récitant mon enseignement.

Il s'approcha et me toisa :

\- T'as ptet la carrure d'un chasseur maintenant mais certaines personnes ne seront jamais des proies. J'en fais partie. Choisis mieux tes combats.

\- Donc, tu fuis ?

\- Non, t'as le niveau pour battre Atchoum, mais c'est pas le cas de tes cinq larves. On a encore du boulot sur eux. Je vais m'y consacrer aujourd'hui. La groupie, t'a des trucs à faire aujourd'hui.

\- Dis-moi, demanda la blonde.

\- Tu vas à Safrania et à Céladopole, essaie de faire en sorte que celui qui le poursuit le trouve. T'as la journée, t'as intérêt à réussir ça.

Il veut appâter Yushin ? Déjà ?

\- Huuum, seulement si tu m'appelles par mon prénom et que tu me dis 's'il te plaît', plaisanta Milly.

\- Pousse pas... grogna Gray.

\- Juste le prénom alors ? insista la blonde.

\- Ok, ok, fais ça pour Rei... Mélanie...

\- Milly ! J'y crois pas, en tout ce temps, tu n'as même pas retenu mon prénom ?!

\- Reconnais au moins que j'étais pas loin, se justifia-t-il.

\- Mais tu... Non, c'est bon, tu es irrécupérable, soupira Milly. Je vais y aller. Courage Rei, je reviens accompagnée normalement.

\- Emmène-le plutôt sur la Route 8, qu'il ait plus de place.

\- Pas de soucis, tu peux dire mon nom correctement cette fois ?

\- …

\- C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit non ? demanda Milly.

\- Sans doute pas mais on se verra plus pendant un moment ouais, commenta-t-il avant de faire une petite pause. Prouve-nous que t'es pas juste une groupie Mélly.

\- …

\- …

\- … Quoi ? J'l'ai dit, t'es pas contente ?! se plaignit Gray, apparemment gêné. Casse-toi avant que je te fasse partir par les airs !

\- D'accord, rit Milly avant de s'incliner face à lui pour parler plus sérieusement. Tu auras été rustre du début à la fin mais c'était amusant et très instructif. Je sais que l'entraînement était pour Rei mais j'ai beaucoup appris de toi également.

Elle se redressa et sourit à pleines dents :

\- Je me demande si Neil craquera pour moi si je le rétame juste avec Freya. Oh, j'ai dit 'rétame', se plaignit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je vais vous laisser, Milly Montgomery ne deviendra pas une sauvage !

Elle nous tira la langue, me faisant sourire également et partit en courant, sa Lamantine à sa suite. J'étais songeur à la voir partir ainsi... Quand je la reverrai... je Le reverrai aussi. Et là, je pourrais enfin prendre ma revanche, et savoir ce que je suis vraiment.

* * *

**Prochainement sur vos écrans ! (de pc)**

Chu : Moi, perso, le passé de Rei, c'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez me voir dégommer un Colossinge èwé D'un coup, dzzzzz, paf, singe grillé ! -v-

Arkan : Sacré assurance !

Chu : Bah en même temps, on est devenus de sacrés bestiaux là !

Gryff : Faudra penser à évoluer vous deux d'ailleurs :p

Chu : Vrai ! Comment ça se fait que je suis pas une super Raichu de la mort qui tue après un entraînement pareil ?!

Arkan : Il nous faut des pierres à nous, paraît-il.

Chu : Ah... Alors prochain chapitre : Rei, à l'assaut du centre commercial !

Nyu : Non, ça marche pas comme ça xD

Chu : Ah bon ? *petite mine trop choupi, faisant tressaillir le petit cœur de l'auteur *

Nyu : Vouisituveuuu *.*

Chu : ^~^

Milly : Mais je suis déjà allé chercher son paternel ^^'

Rei : J'aurais pas le temps de faire des courses... Ni l'envie ou la nécessité.

Chu : Oh ! *choc *

*une pluie de pommes s'abat soudain, lassant place à un silence des plus merveilleux*

* * *

Réponse à la review d'Acena :

Gray : Pas une seule fois ! Mais ils ont au moins fini par manger ce que je ramenais :D

Milly : En même temps, il y avait rien d'autre... C'est bien beau l'entraînement, mais ça rapporte rien. Enfin, j'allais quand même acheter ma nourriture quand je le pouvais mais Rei...

Rei : *avait pas assez d'argent et voulait pas de dettes envers Milly* C'était pas si mauvais de toute façon, même si je crois qu'on a mangé du Caninos à un moment, j'avais jamais vu Arkan refuser un bout de viande o.O

Arkan : ...

Sky : O.O Mince, j'avais pas compris que c'était pour ça o.o

Nyu : Euh, il n'y avait que Gray qui était censé répondre, vous savez ?


	6. J'y suis enfin

**Chapitre 6 : J'y suis enfin**

\- Tu ne m'avais pas menti... Tu peux partir maintenant.

\- Partir ? s'étonna Milly. Mais non, je veux voir Rei gagner moi !

La blonde fonça à mes côtés puis se plaça derrière moi pour dire :

\- C'est bon, je te l'ai ramené.

\- Merci Milly. Mais tu devrais partir maintenant, on sait pas ce qu'il pourrait...

\- Ah non, tu vas pas commencer non plus ! Autant faire mon dernier boulot de groupie, plaisanta-t-elle alors.

Je ris doucement et la traitai d'idiote.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que le mois dernier Dereck, commenta-t-Il. Et ton assurance semble inchangée. Je pensais que tu avais compris ne pas être de taille contre moi mais ta bêtise m'arrange beaucoup.

Il était juste là, face à moi. Mais cette fois, je ne tremblais pas, au contraire, je me sentais puissant. Ce père que je craignais tant autrefois, je savais que je pouvais le battre.

\- Tu es bien silencieux, ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Dis-moi 'Papa', déclarai-je finalement en insistant bien sur le mot. Tu te rappelles de notre combat au Mont Sélénite ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir Dereck ?

\- On va faire un combat Pokémon, si tu gagnes, je rentre.

\- Comme toutes les autres fois où j'ai gagné ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Si je gagne, tu me dirais enfin tout. Ce que je suis, d'où je viens, ce que tu me veux.

\- Personne ne doit savoir ça... Mais si tu gagnes, c'est entendu. Promets-moi simplement de ne plus fuir.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi conciliant. Peut-être en avait-il aussi marre de cette course-poursuite que moi ?

\- Je te le promets, je n'en aurais pas besoin.

\- … Bon, autant finir ça de suite.

\- Commence directement par Colo, réclamai-je. Ma Pikachu veut sa revanche.

Moi aussi mais elle ne cesserait jamais de râler si je ne la laissais pas se venger par elle-même. Je libérai ma Pokémon qui me remercia :

\- Et je vais la prendre avec plaisir ! Sors-moi le macaque !

Il la regarda puis poussa un soupir amusé avant de saisir une Pokéball.

\- Si ton hamster tient tellement à la mort, pourquoi pas ?

\- Le hamster va mettre une dérouillée à ton singe et il passera à toi papy, le provoqua Chu même s'il ne comprenait sans doute rien.

La Pokéball qu'utilisa Yushin libéra bien un Colossinge que je ne connaissais que trop. Les joues de Chu crépitèrent alors qu'elle provoquait son adversaire :

\- Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de se frotter à la Grande Chu !

Ce que Colo grogna en réponse était difficilement compréhensible mais sans grande importance puisqu'il se hâta de se jeter sur la Pikachu. Cette dernière bondit simplement sur le côté et l'esquiva avec aisance. Colo avait-il toujours été aussi lent ? Même à mes yeux, ses mouvements restaient prévisibles... J'hésitai soudain à changer de place avec Chu pour constater cette différence. Avant l'entraînement de la veille, j'étais plus puissant que mes Pokémon, Gray avait insisté sur le fait que je devais l'être et m'avait aidé à m'améliorer en conséquence. Je ne les avais pas combattus depuis mais ce devait toujours être le cas... Alors, avec un peu de chance...

J'allais faire ma demande avant de constater que je tremblais. Je m'engueulai mentalement, m'intimant que je valais à présent mieux que ça. Rien à faire, je savais pouvoir gagner mais mon corps ne faisait que reculer.

\- Ça va Rei ? s'inquiéta Milly dans mon dos.

Cela me fit sursauter j'avais totalement oublié sa présence. Yushin ordonna à Colo d'utiliser Puissance, ce qui eut pour effet de faire doubler la taille des poings du Colossinge. Bien que Chu se moquait de lui, lui disant que ça ne servirait à rien s'il n'arrivait pas à la toucher, cette vision m'horrifiait.

\- Ça ira... soufflai-je, plus pour me convaincre que pour répondre à la blonde.

\- Bien sûr que ça ira ! répondit-elle. Chu est en train de mener de loin !

\- Tu arrives à voir ça ? m'étonnai-je.

\- J'ai appris des choses à force de vous voir vous entraîner, on peut estimer la différence de force entre deux adversaires dès le premier coup. Ça va m'être très pratique pour les matchs cette compréhension d'ailleurs.

Je hochai la tête et me concentrai à nouveau sur le combat, peu importait l'ordre qu'Il donnait, Chu restait insaisissable. Elle avait forcément le temps d'attaquer mais n'en faisait rien, jouissant au maximum de sa supériorité, lançant quelques vannes à son ennemi au passage. Je lui demandai de changer cette 'stratégie' et elle râla :

\- Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu... On va commencer par une petite décharge, prêt le macaque ?

\- Enfin tu arrêtes d'être lâche, commenta ce dernier. Amène-toi.

La Pokémon jaune ne se fit pas attendre. Elle lui lança une légère attaque Éclair qui atteignit rapidement son but. Le Pokémon Combat fut électrocuté et couina de douleur... avant de s'effondrer au sol, grillé. Yushin écarquilla les yeux, j'en fis de même. Chu elle, fit un salto arrière avant de s'écrier :

\- Dzzzzz, paf singe grillé ! Comme prévu !

\- Ça... ça peut pas être si facile... lâchai-je.

\- Comment as-tu pu atteindre une telle puissance en à peine un mois ? souffla Yushin à son tour. Tu as fait faire un entraînement plus qu'intensif à ton Pikachu ?

Je m'apprêtai à répondre quand je remarquai que je n'en avais aucune raison. On gagnait !

\- Je crois que c'est moi qui vais poser les questions, rétorquai-je en souriant. Chu, reviens ici.

\- Quoi ?! Je veux me farcir toute l'équipe moi !

\- T'as eu le Colossinge, je veux le reste, insistai-je.

Le Colossinge en question venait de rentrer dans sa Pokéball. Il décida d'envoyer sa Mackogneur. Chu me regarda :

\- Alleeez, c'est un comme Gray lui, je veux le combattre ! Juste une décharge !

\- Juste une et je prends tout le reste ? demandai-je.

\- Ok, acquiesça la rongeuse alors que son adversaire lui fonçait dessus.

Je ne la prévins pas, je savais qu'elle l'avait vue. D'ailleurs, quand deux poings de la Pokémon atteignirent le jaune de sa peau, ils ne firent que passer au travers, formant deux trous dans le sol. La véritable Chu se trouva accrochée au dos du Pokémon et tentait apparemment un rodéo alors que Mako essayait de l'enlever de là.

\- Chu, une décharge, rien d'autre... grondai-je.

\- D'accord, d'accord...

Elle s'exécuta et la Mackogneur s'écroula aussi facilement que le Colossinge plus tôt. La Pikachu râla :

\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que j'attaquais pas plus tôt !

\- On est pas là pour que ce soit divertissant je te rappelle...

\- C'est... c'est juste impossible ! s'écria Yushin. Personne ne peut faire autant de progrès en un mois !

Je remis Chu dans sa Pokéball et la félicitai. Je confiai ma ceinture à Milly et Chu ressortit. Nous nous regardâmes, elle avec un petit sourire satisfait, et je soupirai :

\- Tu restes avec Milly et je veux pas voir une étincelle.

\- Si le cœur m'en dit, chantonna-t-elle.

\- Tu vas m'obliger à utiliser les quatre autres pour te garder ?

\- Je me tiendrai tranquille... Tu serais triste si je les bats tous.

\- On verra ça après le match, souris-je avant de me tourner vers Lui.

Je lui lançai un regard que j'essayais de faire le moins apeuré possible. Lui, sembla surpris.

\- Il me reste encore des Pokémon, tu sais ?

Je hochai la tête :

\- Je suis mon Pokémon suivant.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que tu aies fait autant de progrès que ta Pikachu, tu en es encore à ta première forme, tu ne peux même pas encore cacher ta queue.

\- Je le peux ?! hurlai-je plus que je ne parlais.

Il sourit et secoua la tête d'amusement. Là, c'était sûr, j'allais le faire cracher des infos. Je sortis mes griffes et le provoquai :

\- Dans ce cas, on va finir ce combat vite fait.

\- Tenta, vas-y.

Il libéra son affreuse bestiole dont les tentacules ne me rappelaient que trop un certain Florizarre près d'un certain placard.

\- J'ai dit vite fait, fanfaronnai-je. Envoie les deux autres aussi.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi Rei...

\- J'ai des raisons de l'être, tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer, le menaçai-je.

\- Effectivement... Dans ce cas, j'accepte ton offre mais qui combattra à ta place si tu perds ? Ta fan-girl ? me demanda-t-il en pointant Milly du menton.

\- Oh mais ça suffit tout le monde avec ces rabaissements ! couina cette dernière. Rei, laisse moi son Tentacruel.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'en suis capable, me dit-elle.

\- C'est pas la question, c'est un combat important entre lui et moi, répliquai-je.

\- Mais je vais pas me laisser me marcher dessus par un type qui sait même pas se raser !

\- … Dereck, faisons une pause. Je vais m'occuper de ta copine.

\- Déjà, je ne suis pas sa copine, je suis Milly Montgomery, celle qui va te priver d'un Pokémon. Freya, à toi ma chérie !

\- Ouaiiis... s'écria cette dernière en sortant de sa Pokéball, d'un air faussement enthousiaste.

\- Un Lamantine donc... lança Yushin.

Je soupirai et décidai de reculer pour leur laisser plus d'espace. Je ne savais pas si Milly avait vraiment le niveau pour se mesurer à Lui. Freya avait été suffisamment entraînée pour pouvoir éteindre les feux que je produisais mais rien pour le combat, elle ne semblait même pas intéressée de toute manière.

\- Acide ! ordonna Yushin.

\- Vent Glace, rétorqua Milly.

Le bec du Pokémon se souleva pour le laisser cracher une grosse boule mauve poisseuse. Freya donna un simple coup de queue en sa direction et se leva une brise très froide, suffisamment pour que je la sente, puis une bourrasque arriva et renvoya la boule à son créateur. Sous l'ordre de Milly, elle cracha un rayon de glace, non pour attaquer mais comme à son habitude, pour faire des sculptures de glace un peu partout. Elle sauta ensuite dessus et glissa dans tous les coins sur le terrain qu'elle avait construit.

Tenta répliqua d'un Hydrocanon, faisant un gros trou dans la glace sur sa trajectoire sans pour autant toucher la Pokémon blanche qui s'élança dans les airs pour plonger vers son adversaire, la corne la première. Elle le frappa directement mais il réussit à la saisir à l'aide de plusieurs de ses tentacules. Elle se débattit alors que son adversaire crachait son acide à bout portant.

\- Freya, Glaciation, déclara alors Milly.

Soudain, les tentacules qui tenaient la Lamantine se mirent à geler sur place. Le Pokémon tentait visiblement de les bouger mais la glace, plutôt que de se briser, choisit de se répandre. Lorsqu'elle gela une tentacule qui touchait le sol, la glace s'étira tout autour d'eux avant de former d'abord un mur, puis un dôme. Ce dernier explosa immédiatement en bris de glace, et en son centre, seule Freya trônait.

\- Victoire de la fan-girl ! déclara Milly. Bien joué Fréfré !

\- J'apprécierais ne plus m'adonner à ce genre de spectacle, commenta la Pokémon en arrivant devant elle.

\- Oui, t'as été super ! répliqua Milly, ne comprenant pas un mot. À toi Rei, finis les trois derniers.

Je hochai la tête et fixai Yushin. Et me retins de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait à cet instant. Non, en fait, je ne réussis pas et ris bruyamment, me faisant engueuler par Milly parce que c'était pas élégant selon elle. Yushin grogna quelque chose de semblable à une insulte et libéra son Flagadoss et son Nosferalto. Il était vraiment en colère, je frissonnai à cette vision ainsi qu'aux souvenirs qu'elle me rappelait.

Mais Flaga sauta vers moi, les dents les premières, je l'attrapai d'une griffe avant de regarder la chauve-souris. Cette dernière me cracha des Ultrason et je plaçai immédiatement le Pokémon Eau entre nous deux pour qu'il se prenne l'attaque à ma place. Lorsque cela se produit, il couina ce qu'il le pouvait avec ma griffe sur sa gueule et un torrent d'eau en sortit brusquement. Ma main me brûla soudainement et je jetai le Pokémon sur le côté. Je secouai ma main pour faire passer la douleur avant de remarquer un mouvement dans le ciel. Le Nosferalto battit fortement des ailes en me fixant et je vis l'air autour de ses ailes se solidifier en trois lances qui foncèrent vers moi. Je sautai sur le côté pour esquiver les deux premières et saisis la dernière pour la jeter vers le Pokémon. Il tenta de l'éviter mais celle-ci lui sectionna une aile. Le Pokémon s'évanouit sous la douleur, je regardai ma griffe. Je venais de battre un Pokémon par moi-même... avec de l'air.

Je secouai la tête et regardai le second Pokémon. Il était encore confus à cause de l'attaque de son allié, dommage pour lui. Je m'en approchai avec précaution, comme il crachait de l'eau. Yushin le rappela avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu es vraiment devenu fort, Dereck, souffla Yushin.

\- Tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions maintenant... Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Comment je peux faire disparaître cette queue ?

\- Et que penses-tu être Rei ?

\- Un... hybride de Pokémon et d'humain... soufflai-je. Mais ça veut dire que mon père est un Pokémon de la famille de Salamèche puisque ma mère est humaine... Donc... Qui es-tu pour moi ?

Il sourit, puis ricana. Il finit par secouer la tête et déclara :

\- Un hybride humain/Pokémon, tu as beaucoup d'imagination.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Je n'étais pas un hybride ? Mais alors... Je le regardai et il écarta les mains. Malgré sa défaite, il n'avait rien perdu de sa confiance, je me demandais quel coup fourré il préparait encore... Non, je pouvais le forcer à parler à présent...

\- Dis-moi ce que je suis ! criai-je.

Il ignora ma question pour répondre à une plus vieille :

\- Je suis vraiment ton père Dereck, peut-être pas biologiquement mais j'ai beaucoup contribué à ta naissance.

\- Je... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? paniquai-je avant de comprendre. Je ne... je ne suis pas naturel ?

\- Naturel, un choix de mot intéressant, surtout devant moi, ricana-t-il à nouveau. Si si, tu es parfaitement naturel, tu es né comme tout le monde, je peux te l'assurer. Je t'ai vu sortir de l'œuf alors que tu n'étais qu'un petit Salamèche.

\- Je suis humain ! rétorquai-je. Enfin, je tiens beaucoup plus de l'humain que du Pokémon.

\- Maintenant oui Dereck. Maintenant oui. J'avais besoin de jeunes Pokémon comme toi pour finaliser mes expériences. Tu es de notre race maintenant, l'espèce ultime. Capable de réfléchir et s'adapter au monde humain, capable de se battre aussi bien voire mieux qu'un Pokémon, capable de détruire l'humanité et de prendre leur place au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire !

\- Tu es fou, totalement fou ! Comme si ça pouvait être vrai ! niai-je.

J'entendais les pleurs dans ma voix, me prouvant que je ne voulais pas le croire plus que je ne le croyais pas vraiment... Milly s'approcha de moi et prit mon bras, je la laissais faire, trop sonné pour réagir.

\- La première fois, continua Yushin. J'ai tenté de détruire l'humanité, mais j'étais trop repérable et surtout, j'étais seul. J'ai besoin d'une armée, tu en es l'un des premiers membres. Ensemble, nous pouvons régner, joins-toi à moi à présent Dereck ! Obéis à ton père, celui qui a fait de toi l'être supérieur que tu es maintenant !

\- C'est... c'est... balbutiai-je. J'ai gagné le combat, je n'ai pas à t'accorder quoi que ce soit !

\- Le combat n'est pas fini, il me reste une Pokéball, sourit-il.

\- Je la pensais vide...

\- Elle l'est, et à ton avis, pourquoi est-elle vide ?

\- Je pensais que c'était pour que je sois sous tes ordres comme le reste de tes Pokémon, mais tu n'arriveras pas à m'attraper avec ça.

\- Haha, tu penses que j'ai besoin de ça pour me faire obéir Dereck ? Cette Pokéball n'est pas pour toi, elle abrite déjà un Pokémon...

Il écarta et bras et sourit largement alors que deux cornes poussaient sur sa tête.

\- Le Pokémon le plus puissant du monde...

Une longue queue violette se dressa derrière lui et remua nerveusement.

\- Je vais enfin prendre ma revanche, les humains subiront le même sort que le dresseur qui a osé m'enfermer dans une de ces balles il y a dix ans. Écoute bien Dereck, tu n'as plus qu'une chance de me rejoindre. Jure-moi fidélité maintenant, à moi, Mewtwo !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il s'écroula sur le ventre, je remarquai une hache dans sa nuque. Une fille arriva, la retira et y remit un coup pour bien détacher la tête du corps. La hache refit un mouvement et finit sur l'épaule de celle qui me souriait à pleines dents. Ses cheveux roux étaient par endroits rouges du sang de Yushin.

\- Reiiii ! couina l'adolescente en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Tu as vu ? Je t'ai sauvé ! Je t'adore ! Mon Reioullet !

Elle s'arrêta pour me regarder et sourit toujours, tellement large que ses yeux en étaient fermés. Puis elle les ouvrit et son expression changea du tout au tout. Elle brandit sa hache et demanda avec rage:

\- C'est qui cette pouffiasse ?

Le sang coulait de la lame de la hache jusqu'au sol, je ne me rappelai qu'à cette instant de la blonde collée à mon bras. Cette dernière souffla :

\- Tu la connais ?

\- C'est... Karen...

Milly me lâcha soudainement et passa dans mon dos :

\- Ta copine ? Oh mince...

\- Un peu tard pour dire 'mince', déclara Karen. Tu es morte blondasse.

Karen fonça directement vers moi, prête à frapper, totalement aveuglée par la colère. Que je reste là ou pas, dans cet état, elle ne me verrait pas, seule Milly comptait à ses yeux à ce moment... Merde, j'allais devoir combattre...


	7. Chute

**Chapitre 7 : Chute**

\- Rei, je fais quoi ? paniqua immédiatement Milly.

J'avalai ma salive, s'il y avait une chose avec laquelle je ne savais jamais quoi faire, c'était Karen. Je répondis tout de même :

\- Mieux vaut fuir, je... vais tenter de la retenir.

La hache de ma... Karen fonça immédiatement vers le visage de la blonde, ce qui faisait que la lame se dirigeait également vers mon cou. La rousse ne me voyait vraiment plus du tout. Mais elle restait humaine, son coup était très lent, son arme également. Je la saisis par sa lame sans bouger de ma place et la brisai de mes griffes sans grande difficulté. Karen leva alors les yeux vers moi et sembla se réveiller :

\- Rei ?

\- O...oui... acquiesçai-je, pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi dire.

\- Tu la protèges...

\- Oui, répétai-je. Milly est...

\- Milly ?! D'où tu connais son nom ?!

\- Tu es censée le connaître aussi ! répliquai-je.

Elle s'arrêta et réfléchit. Puis conclut :

\- Donc elle est proche de toi... Et c'est une fille.

\- Euh... proche, c'est relatif.

\- Oui, on se parlait pas beaucoup avant ce mois ensemble, argumenta Milly.

\- Ce mois... grogna Karen avant de sortir une machette d'on ne savait où pour me la coller sous la gorge. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce mois-ci ?! Je ne suis pas venue parce que j'avais peur de t'embêter pendant ton entraînement, que tout irait bien parce que tu étais avec Gray et là, je me rends compte que tu me trompais tout ce temps avec une blondasse ?!

Rapide, vraiment rapide ! Je secouai la tête et répondis aussitôt :

\- Personne n'a parlé de te tromper ! Je... Je ne suis pas ce genre de type je crois... Milly est juste une amie, elle aidait à l'entraînement.

\- En servant de souffre-douleur en général, se plaignit-elle.

\- Pour de vrai ? me demanda la rousse avec des yeux étincelants, débordant d'amour.

Je soupirai de soulagement même si la lame était toujours sur mon cou.

\- Oui, pour de vrai, acquiesçai-je.

\- D'ailleurs, il a même parlé de toi, rajouta Milly.

\- Parce que tu lui faisais des avances ? se braqua immédiatement Karen.

\- Mais non idiote, parce qu'il t'aime ! répliqua la blonde.

Mon visage se réchauffa brutalement et je détournai mon regard de Karen alors qu'elle se jetait contre moi pour m'enlacer en couinant fortement mon nom. J'étais vraiment nerveux, elle n'avait toujours pas ranger sa lame que je sentais dans mon dos.

\- Tu peux ranger ça maintenant Karen, lui soufflai-je doucement.

Elle cessa le câlin et me regarda avant de poser un bref baiser sur mes lèvres et sourire. Je rougis et reculai d'un grand pas alors qu'elle déclarait :

\- Pas question, elle mourra aujourd'hui. Elle est entre nous deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle est clairement derrière moi là ! Arrête ces bêtises !

Il y eut un grand silence prouvant que j'avais encore dit une stupidité, aucune idée de laquelle.

\- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre Rei et moi, lança finalement Milly, brisant le silence. Tu te fais des idées.

\- Je ne peux prendre aucun risque, je sais que tu veux me prendre mon Rei ! Personne ne me le prendra !

\- Elle... elle était totalement folle. Elle voulait vraiment tuer Milly.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Milly est mon amie. Aucun mal ne lui sera fait.

\- Je ne laisserai personne tenter de détruire notre bonheur Rei, pas même toi.

\- Désolé, soufflai-je.

Je fonçai vers elle, la désarmai et la frappai fortement dans le ventre, suffisamment pour qu'elle s'évanouisse mais pas assez pour la tuer. Une fois cela fait, je me tournai à nouveau vers Milly.

\- Elle est un peu spéciale quand il s'agit de moi mais elle est très sympa au fond.

\- Elle est vraiment très amoureuse de toi au moins, rit nerveusement Milly.

\- Je sais pas toujours si c'est une bonne chose... Ni pourquoi c'est arrivé. Tu devrais y aller avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Elle jeta un œil à Karen et hocha la tête. Elle avança vers moi.

\- Alors à la prochaine Rei, contente de voir que tu es enfin libre. Enfin, de ton père en tout cas... lança-t-elle en regardant la rousse étalée au sol. Je garderai le secret pour tout le reste bien entendu.

Karen n'était pas une entrave comme l'était Yushin à mes yeux. Au contraire, je pense que je... l'appréciais beaucoup... Milly me prit par surprise en me bisant sur la joue alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion et je bondis en arrière. Un bond beaucoup trop grand, je me retrouvai derrière une Karen toute réveillée, sans doute avait-elle senti le bisou que la blonde venait de me faire, je ne savais comment.

\- T'as plus d'excuses là ! Et moi aucune raison de me retenir, commenta-t-elle avant de lancer une Pokéball. Fatal Foudre !

Son Élektek sortit et commença à charger son énergie face à Milly qui ne réagit pas immédiatement, surprise. Je bondis vers Lektrik, l'attrapai entre ses deux mèches et terminai mon saut en faisant rencontrer sa tête avec le sol. Il répliqua d'une puissante décharge Électrique et je criai, m'éloignant de lui d'un nouveau bond. Il faisait vraiment vraiment mal celui-là, rien à voir avec les Pokémon précédents... Mon bras, celui de la main qui le tenait, saignait de plein de petites coupures faites par son attaque qui me brûlaient. Le Pokémon se releva et me fit face, attendant l'ordre de Karen.

\- Tu fais vraiment de ton mieux pour la protéger Rei, commenta cette dernière. Tu tiens vraiment à elle...

\- C'est... mon amie... On va pas se battre entre nous Karen ! C'est stupide !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, laisse-moi juste me débarrasser de cette grognasse et on retrouve notre amour d'avant.

\- Milly, va-t-en pour de bon cette fois ! criai-je.

\- Pas question. Je ne fuirai pas devant ta copine, aussi fêlée soit-elle, déclara cette dernière en passant à côté de moi pour ensuite dire à Karen. Si t'as pas confiance en ton copain, c'est ton problème. Je lui ai rien fait, je compte rien lui faire, mais si tu as un problème avec moi, autant le régler de manière conventionnelle.

\- Milly, tu n'as pas le niveau... lui murmurai-je.

\- Et alors, je veux bien admettre que je puisse être la proie de Gray, mais pas question de me laisser chasser par la rouquine. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand il y a deux chasseuses ?

\- Un combat, grognai-je. Mais tu n'es vraiment pas assez forte. Karen a huit Badges.

\- Celui qui ne prend jamais de risques ferait mieux de rester dans son terrier, cita à nouveau Milly. Il ne pourra que pleurer et mourir quand quelqu'un viendra le brûler.

\- … Fais ce que tu veux mais si ça dérape, je prend le relais, fierté ou pas.

\- Je vais l'avoir, t'inquiète, m'assura Milly. Freya, go !

Elle libéra sa Lamantine qui râla à nouveau. Karen crut alors comprendre :

\- Tu es prête à te battre pour Rei à ce que je vois... Rei ! Je vais te prouver que je suis la meilleure ! Dresseuse comme petite amie ! Pour toi ! Je t'aime !

\- Je ne me bats pas pour Rei, je me bats pour moi, rétorqua Milly.

\- Moi aussi ! approuva la rousse. Pour mon avenir heureux aux côtés de Rei, son bonheur sera le mien.

\- Si t'étais pas en train d'essayer de me tuer, j'aurais trop voulu te poser plein de questions sur vous, soupira Milly.

\- Je ne te dirais qu'une chose, on s'aime plus que tout et si un élément étranger s'approche, on le zigouille.

Ah bon ? J'avais jamais rien dit à propos de Blue moi... Pourtant, je n'aimais pas beaucoup qu'il soit toujours collé à elle comme ça... Mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à le tuer non plus...

\- Pas vrai mon Rei ? me demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait déjà oublié que je n'étais pas super d'accord pour qu'elle élimine Milly ? La blonde répondit avant moi :

\- Laisse Rei en dehors de ça. On a un combat qui commence. Freya, Laser Glace !

\- Lektrik, Poing Éclair, souffla doucement Karen.

Le laser cyan fonça directement sur l'Élektek qui se rua vers la Lamantine en chargeant de l'électricité dans un poing. Il ne lui fallut qu'un pas rapide sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque sans cesser sa course. Il arriva près de la Pokémon blanche qui déclencha immédiatement sa Glaciation. Un dôme de glace se forma autour des deux Pokémon... avant que la Lamantine ne passe à travers d'un vol, le détruisant au passage. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol pour ne plus se relever. Milly l'encouragea mais comprenant que ça ne servait à rien, rappela la Pokémon avant de foncer vers moi.

\- Ok, je suis légèrement devenue la proie en un coup. À l'aide ?

\- Je suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur non plus tu sais ? lui soufflai-je.

\- Mais si, t'as battu Atchoum, me rappela-t-elle.

\- Karen a le niveau de Gray et son équipe, je pense.

\- Lektrik, refais Poing Éclair sur la fille ! ordonna Karen.

Je pensais à utiliser Néo, puisqu'il serait insensible aux attaques électriques, mais la différence de niveau serait trop évidente. Le Pokémon devrait être... à mon niveau je pensais. Je secouai la tête, je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir. Je contournai Lektrik puisqu'il ne visa que Milly et fonçai vers lui pour frapper sa côte droite. Je remarquai avoir une seconde de plus pour frapper et décidai de mettre un coup de pied dans l'une de ses jambes.

Mon attaque eut l'effet escompté, le Pokémon bicolore tomba en avant me permettant de le griffer une dernière fois pendant sa chute. Il se retourna pour se relever dès qu'il atteint le sol mais je bondis sur lui pour frappai son visage. Il commença à charger son énergie et je le frappai/griffai à nouveau. Gray n'aurait pas recommandé cela, j'aurais déjà du m'éloigner mais je le frappai, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'énergie qu'il accumulait réduise puis disparaisse.

Il me lança un regard souffrant et je serrai à nouveau le poing pour frapper. La colère montait en moi alors que je me souvenais qu'il l'était l'un des deux qui avait failli être le père du premier enfant de Karen. Je continuai de frapper jusqu'à ce que Karen rappelle son Pokémon avant de me regarder amoureusement, de la bave coulant sur le bord de sa bouche.

\- Quoi ? grognai-je, de mauvaise humeur à cause des souvenirs qui étaient remontés.

\- Tu étais si bestial, c'était vachement... stimulant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que tu veux dire par là. Dans tous les cas, Milly est partie, on a plus de raisons de se battre.

Elle sembla revenir à elle et regarda tout autour de nous avant de cracher :

\- ...Chienne...

\- Karen, commentai-je. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de Milly tu sais ? Elle est un peu... comme Blue pour toi.

Mauvais exemple, pensai-je immédiatement. Je savais jamais ce que ces deux-là faisaient quand ils étaient seuls et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Je me corrigeai donc :

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer Blue moi.

\- Tu es jaloux ?

À nouveau, des lumières s'éclairèrent dans ses yeux ; elle était émerveillée par ma réaction et moi, d'autant plus gêné. Je soufflai finalement :

\- Un... un peu quand même...

\- Je le tue pour toi quand tu veux, tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire, sourit-elle.

\- Ne parle pas de tuer si facilement ! criai-je sans m'en rendre compte. C'est de la folie là !

Elle s'immobilisa et me fixa quelques secondes, des larmes coulèrent alors de ses yeux. Purée... qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ? Je m'avançai vers elle, hésitant. Toujours droite, ne semblant même pas se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait. Je passai une main dénuée de toute griffe sur son visage pour le lui essuyer avant de caresser sa tête :

\- Tu devrais pas pleurer, ça sert à rien...

\- Rei...

\- Hum ?

Comme je regardai ailleurs, je ne sentis qu'elle se collait à moi qu'à son contact. Elle se lova contre moi et me serra fort. Je passai outre ma gêne et mes bras se placèrent dans son dos. Elle murmura que mon corps était vraiment chaud. Je restai pensif à cette remarque, mon corps avait une température élevée... parce que j'étais un Salamèche... Je ne saurais jamais ce qui avait mal tourné avec mon corps pour qu'il se mute ainsi, ni comment ranger cette maudite queue qui pendait derrière moi. Mais pour l'instant, je pensais juste vouloir rester là, peu importait ce que j'étais, Karen m'acceptait... et m'aimait... Et puis, j'étais enfin libre. Je pensais finalement pouvoir me satisfaire de cette vie... même si j'étais... ce que j'étais...

\- Rei... souffla-t-elle à nouveau.

Je reculai un peu pour la regarder et elle me fixa, pensant clairement à une chose qui n'allait pas me plaire. Je l'interrogeai du regard, m'inquiétant légèrement, et elle déclara :

\- Je dois vraiment plus te laisser sortir toi... Tu les attires toutes trop vite.

Hein ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Sa méprise avec Milly lui était-elle restée en tête ? Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela, je ne dis donc rien. Karen se chargea alors de me dire ce qui lui passait par la tête :

\- J'ai acheté une maison à Lavanville, on devrait vivre ensemble.

\- Pourquoi à Lavanville ? C'est presque désert de nos jours, m'étonnai-je, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à sa proposition, bien qu'elle me faisait plaisir au fond.

\- À vrai dire, parce que c'était moins cher, avoua-t-elle, honteuse. Si ça te dérange, j'essayerai de trouver ailleurs. Pourquoi pas à Argenta ? Il n'y a pas de mer là-bas, toi qui n'aimes pas l'eau, ça devrait te convenir.

\- On a le temps avant de penser à ça Karen, grognai-je, gêné.

Elle me fixa d'un air presque étonné. Non, totalement étonné en fait, elle déclara :

\- Bien sûr que non, il n'est plus question que je te laisse seul dehors.

\- … Pardon ?

\- Quand tu es dehors, tu te fais des amies, si tu te fais des amies, tu vas te rapprocher d'elles et peu à peu, tu vas avoir des sentiments pour elles et tu vas partir. Je veux pas ça.

\- Euuh, donc, t'es en train de me dire que tu vas m'enfermer chez toi ?

Je voyais pas vraiment de différence avec Yushin là, d'un coup.

\- De un, ce sera chez nous, et de deux, tu ne seras pas enfermé, tu seras juste en sécurité.

\- T'es au courant qu'on peut pas vivre si on sort pas de chez... nous, et même, on va vraiment s'ennuyer non ?

\- Je répondrai au moindre de tes besoins, quitte à bosser pour huit ,me promit-elle. Tu n'auras aucun besoin d'aller à l'extérieur.

\- Et si mon besoin est d'aller à l'extérieur ? contrai-je.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, m'assura-t-elle avant un regard qui me fit frissonner. Je m'en assurerai. On sera toujours ensemble.

Mon frisson se fit plus intense. Karen ne m'avait pas libérer des chaînes de Yushin, elle en avait pris possession. Elle... elle était devenue totalement folle, il fallait que je me barre d'ici. Elle dut surprendre mon regard fuyant car elle insista :

\- Alors, tu en dis quoi ?

\- Que c'est hors de question. Je suis enfin libre et je compte bien profiter de cette liberté !

\- Par liberté, tu entends... côtoyer de jolies blondes pendant des mois ?

\- Un seul mois, corrigeai-je. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais une fixation sur Milly !

\- Donc, tu admets que tu la trouves jolie... remarqua la rousse, me faisant détourner le regard immédiatement.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Je pense pas qu'elle est spécialement moche mais je vois toujours pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans.

\- Mon pauvre Rei, elle t'a totalement retourné le cerveau, pleura-t-elle, les yeux pleins de pitié.

Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'elle comptait faire à présent. Elle voulait me garder pour elle seule, ça, j'avais compris... Mais me faire enfermer, je n'étais pas d'accord du tout.

\- Je... Karen, c'est pas possible, je ne veux pas.

\- Être avec moi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

\- Mais non ! niai-je immédiatement avant de piquer un fard.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence que je coupai finalement pour m'exprimer :

\- Je... Je tiens à toi... je pense... Je ne veux juste pas... Je veux être libre de voyager, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

\- Je ne te suffis pas ?

\- Je le dirais pas comme ça mais... hésitai-je.

\- Mais tu penses à l'autre blondasse, conclut-elle.

\- Encore ? Mais Mi... elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. J'ai toujours tenu à ma liberté, bien avant elle.

\- Elle t'a totalement embrumé l'esprit, contra-t-elle. Il faut vraiment que je t'aide mon lézard d'amour.

Je secouai la tête, je n'arriverai pas à la raisonner. Sa façon de penser dépassait toute logique. Je regardai autour de moi et bondis pour m'éloigner d'elle. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, mes mains et mes pieds se collèrent les uns aux autres. Je tombai au sol et me remuai pour me retourner vers la rousse. Son Alakazam, Moustache si je me souvenais bien, était dehors à présent. Il m'avait sans doute lancé Entrave.

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ce Pokémon pour la même raison que son confrère électrique. Aussi, je n'attendis pas avant de lui cracher un jet de flammes qui le prit par surprise. Karen se plaça derrière lui, me forçant à interrompre mon attaque même si l'Alakazam se protégeait à présent d'un Mur Lumière.

\- Tu peux cracher du feu ?! s'écria alors Karen. T'étais déjà génial mais là, tu bats tous les records !

\- Fais-le me relâcher ! ordonnai-je en me débattant inutilement.

Je ne pouvais même pas atteindre mes Pokéballs ainsi. Et mes gesticulations ne les actionnaient pas. Mais que faisait Chu quand j'avais besoin d'elle ?

\- Je fais ça pour nous Rei, désolée. Moustache, Téléport contrôlé ! Florizarre, tu sais quoi faire !

Elle relâchait un second Pokémon contre moi alors que je ne pouvais pas bouger ?! Je tentai de me dégager de l'entrave de l'Alakazam, toujours sans succès. Mon entraînement ne m'offrait pas une résistance infaillible contre les attaques psychiques de ce niveau.

Le ''Téléport contrôlé'' dont parlait Karen était une attaque que je n'avais jamais vue avant. Moustache ne s'était pas téléporté lui-même mais avait fait apparaître un objet qui n'était pas là avant. En l'occurrence ici, un placard ouvert. Je frissonnai à cette vue et me débattis de plus belle. C'était sans compter les lianes du Florizarre qui me saisirent de toutes parts. J'allais leur cracher un jet de flammes mais la peur me prit soudain. Tous ces souvenirs qui montaient en moi me paralysèrent quelques secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour que Florizarre ait le temps de me jeter dans le meuble et de le fermer avant, d'apparemment, le soulever.

Je me débattais toujours contre l'Entrave, la sentant faiblir petit à petit, quand une de mes Pokéballs se décida enfin à s'ouvrir. Pas Néo heureusement, mourir écrasé dans un placard ne me tentait pas plus que ça. Mais la Pokémon qui sortait pour me rejoindre me fit trembler tout autant. Elle rampa sur mon ventre, le regard amusé.

\- Bien Chu, l'incitai-je à voix basse. Détruis ce placard maintenant.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés ainsi tous les deux, ça rappelle des souvenirs, chantonna-t-elle.

Pas de bons souvenirs pour ma part. Elle rampa un peu plus haut et m'embrassa soudainement sur la joue. Je voulais lui crier dessus mais je ne préférai pas que Karen apprenne que Chu était là. Je grognai donc simplement en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Rei, souffla-t-elle, posant ses deux pattes avant sur mon visage. Je vais nous débarrasser d'elle. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça...

\- C'est... Tu ne peux pas la tuer.

Elle sourit large et colla brièvement sa bouche à la mienne. Elle me regarda brièvement ensuite et, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, m'embrassa plus longuement. Lorsqu'elle se retira, sa queue se mit à briller de la lueur de son attaque Queue de Fer et elle déclara :

\- Si l'amour est une guerre et qu'elle occupe ton cœur, il me suffit d'aller y faire de la place.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes... rougis-je.

\- Si, j'ai demandé à Ember... puisqu'elle est avec Gray... de la même manière que je veux être avec toi...

Elle ne réussit pas à me regarder dans les yeux jusqu'au bout et le rouge de ses joues sembla se propager sur le reste de son visage. Je ne devais pas être mieux. Chu ? Elle pensait ça de moi ? Je croyais qu'elle se moquait de moi tout ce temps. Elle se moquait peut-être encore...

Je la regardai à nouveau et compris que j'avais tort. Elle me tourna le dos et lança :

\- Désolée si tu me détestes quand je la tuerai, je te conquérirai après.

Elle frappa la porte du placard qui vola en morceaux et bondit à l'extérieur. Je me redressai également et... Je pouvais bouger ? L'Entrave s'était évaporée, depuis quand ? J'avais... totalement laissé faire Chu par moi-même... ? Je secouai la tête. Il y avait plus important pour l'instant. Je bondis hors du placard et atterris face au reste des êtres vivants présents.

Karen protégée par un bouclier généré par Moustache essaya de se défendre contre une vingtaine de Chu alors que le Florizarre se débarrassait du placard, voyait que je n'étais plus dedans, pour l'aider. Chu restait intouchable, je l'appelai :

\- Chu ! Reviens par là !

Elle continua ses attaques, m'ignorant totalement. Je prononçai alors ma stratégie à voix haute :

\- Occupe-toi du Florizarre, je veux le Psy.

\- Moi ? s'interrogea l'Alakazam. Vengeance pour tout à l'heure ?

\- Vengeance pour autre chose... soufflai-je en le regardant méchamment.

Je bondis vers lui et un bouclier bleu apparut devant lui. Je frappai dedans pour voir que je ne le briserai pas si facilement. Je tentai de cracher des flammes à travers et elles passèrent comme si le mur n'existait pas. Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse chez mon adversaire, je contournai la Protection et le griffai au torse. Je bondis en arrière juste à temps pour éviter ses Rafale Psy qu'il m'envoyait de chaque cuillère. Je crachai à nouveau mes flammes et, cette fois, ce fut un mur violet qui se dressa entre nous, faisant réfléchir les flammes. Le bleu les laissait passer elles mais pas les coups physiques. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais passer au travers de celui-là.

Je fonçai immédiatement vers le mur violet et fermer les yeux au moment du contact. Je vis rapidement qu'il n'y en eu aucun et les rouvrit pour voir que je rentrai bientôt en collision avec un bleu. Je m'écrasai lamentablement contre et finis sur les fesses. Deux nouvelles Rafale Psy m'accueillirent avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et je finis un nouveau vol en arrière, criant de douleur.

\- Rei ! crièrent Chu et Karen à l'unisson.

\- Je ne peux pas me défendre maîtresse ? demanda l'Alakazam.

\- Essaye de ne pas lui faire trop mal s'il te plaît, se plaignit Karen.

\- Lâche-moi le colosse vert !

\- Fallait pas relâcher ton attention pendant notre combat, contra le Florizarre.

Chu s'était faite avoir aussi... Enfin, elle pourra toujours s'en sortir, c'était la meilleure Pokémon de la famille, j'avais confiance. Pour ma part...

Je me relevai et soupirai longuement. Moustache me fit face, une étrange lueur luisant dans ses cuillères alors qu'il formait autour de lui des boucliers des deux couleurs. Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix maintenant, je devais faire appel à elle, à lui. Le Salamèche, mon état primal apparemment... Je laissai la bête m'envahir et fonçai vers le Pokémon jaune. Je crachai des flammes sur ma griffe gauche et ces dernières se condensèrent tout autour. Ma Tranche enflammée traversa sans peine les protections adverses et l'atteignirent sans peine. Le Pokémon tomba en avant, je bondis sur lui pour inverser le processus. Lorsqu'il s'écrasa, son dos s'écrasa contre le sol, son ventre, contre mon genou. Ma griffe en feu enserra son cou alors que les autres me rentraient dans la chair pour que je puisse lui mettre des coups de poings au visage. Après lui en avoir donné cinq brutaux, je me penchai à son oreille et murmurai :

\- La prochaine fois que tu touches à ma femme, c'est pas avec quelques blessures que tu t'en sortiras.

\- Je... souffla-t-il avant que je ne le fasse taire en le frappant à nouveau.

Il finit par s'évanouir et je le ramassai par la tête avant de le jeter vers Karen puis fonçai aider Chu. Entre temps, elle s'était libéré et avait bien affaibli le Florizarre mais elle semblait elle aussi avoir pris quelques coups. Je bondis sur son arbre-fleur et il libéra des spores jaunâtres depuis le haut de sa fleur. Je crachai un Lance-Flamme sur son dos et m'éloignai rapidement pour les éviter. J'atterris près de Chu qui lança :

\- J'avais pas vraiment besoin de toi tu sais ?

\- Moi, je risque d'avoir besoin de toi si elle sort son Hypocéan, contrai-je.

Dans un cri plein de rage, le Pokémon Plante se tourna et nous envoya une nuée de feuilles tranchantes qui passèrent à travers les doubles que Chu créa aussitôt. Moi, je décidai de rester au front, évitant simplement les mini lames végétales. Une nouvelle fois, j'aurais dû choisir une autre approche et ne m'en rendait compte que trop tard. Je pouvais les voir venir mais je serais incapable de toutes les esquiver. Je plaçai mes bras devant mon visage, laissant juste champ libre à ma bouche qui me protégea en lançant un puissant jet de flammes. Quelques feuilles parvinrent à se frayer un chemin dans le feu et foncèrent vers moi. Elles furent une bonne dizaine à me tailler les bras avant que tout s'arrête. Quand ma vision redevint normale, je remarquai que Florizarre était à terre, Chu sur sa tête.

\- Pile la diversion qu'il me fallait ! me félicita-t-elle. Tu te débrouilles finalement en serviteur humain.

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup sa façon de me remercier, je la narguai donc :

\- Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure !

Même d'où j'étais, je la vis rougir et tourner la tête avant de sauter du Florizarre évanoui pour bondir en ma direction, elle s'avança et sauta dans mes bras. Je la tins à distance au cas où elle ne tente autre chose et elle me fixa en me demandant :

\- Tu as finalement choisi ?

\- Toujours le même choix, désolé Chu.

Elle me lança une décharge pour tenter de cacher ses larmes et me tourna le dos quand je la lâchai soudainement :

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors. Je... Je ne fais pas vraiment ça pour toi hein ? C'est juste que ça coïncide avec mes plans, c'est tout...

Elle courut vers la rousse qui rappela son Pokémon Plante.

\- J'attends vraiment ce moment depuis longtemps, commenta-t-elle. Toi contre moi, on va voir qui est digne de Rei.

Ce qu'il fallait pas entendre... pensai-je, ne pouvais m'empêcher de baisser la tête, quelque part un peu content.

Chu lança immédiatement une décharge sur Karen qui, contrairement à ce que je pensais, ne libéra pas de Pokémon. La poussière se souleva autour d'elle, nous brouillant la vue. Je m'approchai en marchant alors que la poussière retombait au sol, le spectacle que je vis alors me surprit au plus haut point ; Karen tenait Chu dans les airs par le cou, la regardant avec un sourire froid.

\- Pas léger le rongeur.

\- Con... grogna Chu avant de lancer une nouvelle décharge inutile. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas hein ? sifflota Karen. Regarde moi de plus près.

\- Tu es... ta peau est bizarre... Même pour un humain.

\- Tu commences à saisir ? demanda Karen. Moustache m'a lancé une Protection et un Mur Lumière. Ça durera bien une demi-heure et pour l'instant, je suis totalement invulnérable. Je n'ai pas de raison de fuir devant une petite Pikachu.

\- La petite Pikachu va te...

Karen sourit et commença à se tripoter la poitrine de sa main libre avant d'en sortir un poignard qu'elle posa contre la joue de Chu.

\- Karen, lâche-la !

\- Rei, souffla-t-elle. Elle t'a aussi retournée contre moi ? Même si c'est ta Pokémon, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Pas le choix ? Pas le choix ?! répétai-je, m'énervant.

\- Oui, si elle veut te prendre à moi, je...

\- Elle ne prendra rien du tout, et elle m'a juste embrassé...

\- Pardon ? lança Karen à Chu.

Je n'attendis pas un instant et bondit vers elle. Je la désarmai à nouveau et libérai Chu avant de plaquer la rousse au sol. Les boucliers ne considèrent pas ça comme une attaque parce qu'ils me laissèrent faire. Je me trouvais sur Karen qui souffla :

\- Tes yeux...

\- Oui ! criai-je sans l'écouter. Elle m'a embrassé, dans les deux-trois fois peut-être, mais je l'ai repoussée autant que j'ai pu moi, et ça s'est arrêté là ! Et tu veux sa mort pour ça ?! Je dois te rappeler ce que tu as fait avec les tiens ? Est-ce que je les ai tué ? Est-ce que ça t'empêche d'être à moi ?

Elle ne disait plus rien, me fixant simplement alors que mes griffes traversaient ses protections pour s'enfoncer dans ses épaules.

\- Tu es à moi, répétai-je. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être enfermé pour que ce soit le cas et rien ne changera ça. Si tu crois que je vais te...

Elle m'interrompit en me tirant vers elle, enfonçant encore plus mes griffes en elle mais lui permettant de m'embrasser. Je sentais toujours de la colère en moi mais elle se calma peu à peu, jusqu'à reprendre brutalement. Je me redressai brusquement et ma tête se mit à bouillir.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Rei... souffla faiblement Karen.

Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié, je retirai mes griffes de ses épaules pour me les planter dans le crâne, tentant presque de l'ouvrir pour en retirer cette douleur.

\- Rei... tes dents... Tu...

\- Kare... commençai-je.

_Je veux la tuer..._ Je brandis une griffe au dessus de ma tête, prêt à attaquer. _Je dois l'abattre d'un coup, elle est un danger. _Mes griffes se firent plus acérées, plus dangereuses encore. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et la lançai vers son visage.


	8. Atterrissage

**Chapitre 8 : Atterrissage**

Tout ce que je pouvais voir à présent, c'était elle. La fille aux cheveux roux. Je crus entendre des rires à l'intérieur de moi alors que ma griffe plongeait, faisant grimper en moi un sentiment de satisfaction.

Ma griffe se heurta alors à une résistance. Ses boucliers ? Non, ils n'auraient pas dû absorber ma puissance, mais alors... Je remarquai que l'obstacle était d'un blanc-grisé avant de redevenir jaune. La queue d'une Pikachu ? _La sienne ? Autant la tuer également._ Je hochai la tête, comme prenant conscience d'une nouvelle chose et frappai à nouveau alors que la rongeuse parait mes griffes de multiples Queue de Fer. Sa queue atteignit par miracle mon ventre et me força à quitter ma position de force. Ma proie en profita pour se relever.

\- Chu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire, grogna la Pokémon.

\- Tu m'aides maintenant ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que c'est à moi de te tuer, pas à lui.

\- Tu es gentille au fond, sourit la rousse. Désolée pour tout à l'heure, je me suis perdue.

\- Ouais ouais, mais pour l'instant, c'est Rei qui est perd... Balance ta Pokéball !

Je fonçai sur elles sans ne réfléchir à rien d'autre. _N'attends pas, tue-les. Tu dois survivre. _Mes griffes s'enflammèrent d'elles-mêmes alors que je fondai sur mes proies mais soudain, un nouvel obstacle se heurta à moi. Ou l'inverse. Je tombai en arrière et reculai encore pour l'observer. Un Ronflex...

_Il veut me tuer. _Je serrai les griffes et bondis sur son ventre pour essayer de le percer mais le Pokémon tenta de me frapper de sa patte. Je pris alors appui sur le ventre pour bondir sur cette dernière puis sur sa tête. Je crachai une salve de flammes sur celle-ci et il tenta de me contrer en sautant sur le ventre. Je glissai alors sur son dos et bondis loin de lui avant de lui refaire face.

Avant que je ne passe à l'attaque, une balle à ma ceinture s'ouvrit et un nouveau Pokémon s'opposa à moi. Un Caninos cette fois, je n'avais pas peur.

\- Rei ! cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens à toi !

Je m'arrêtai un instant et le fixai. Sa voix... semblait familière. _Tu n'as que des ennemis. _Je crachai un jet de flammes en sa direction et le Pokémon l'esquiva rapidement.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, continua-t-il. Dis quelque chose au moins.

Faute d'obéir à l'ordre du cabot, je plongeai en avant et lui assénai un coup de griffe qu'il ne sut éviter entièrement. Une fine coupure était visible sur son museau, son sang coulait du bout de mes griffes jusqu'au sol.

\- Bouboule, attends, cria la fille.

Le Ronflex qui allait repartir à la charge s'immobilisa, je me concentrai pour l'instant sur le plus dangereux, faisant en sorte que le gros Pokémon reste dans mon champ de vision.

\- Ce n'est pas toi Rei, continua le Caninos.

Mes griffes se baissèrent de leur propre volonté, je les redressai de force. De quelle attaque s'agissait-il ? Il parlait pour me faire baisser ma garde et m'attaquer par la suite ? Mais... cette voix. _La voix de mon ennemi. _Je crachai encore des flammes en sa direction et il se laissa simplement toucher en soupirant. Il lécha ses poils brûlés et me regarda avec un regard de défi.

\- Cette fois, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il fonça alors vers moi à toute vitesse, probablement une Vive-Attaque. Je fondis sur lui également et mon pied heurta son ventre. Il eut l'occasion de mordre mais n'en fit rien, tant pis pour lui, ses réflexes ne devaient pas être suffisamment bons. Je lui administrai un coup de griffe sur le ventre et l'envoyai voler vers sa dresseuse.

\- Tu vas avoir du mal à le convaincre, tu veux un coup de main ?

\- Continue de protéger Karen Chu, s'il lui arrive du mal, Rei s'en voudra pour toujours.

\- Je sais bien mais c'est quoi le plan ?

\- Je manque un peu de vitesse, il nous faudra un peu de chance. Bouboule, gagne du temps.

\- Pas de souci trésor, répondit le Pokémon noir et beige.

Le Ronflex me masqua à leur vue et inversement en se plaçant à nouveau entre nous. Encore un changement d'adversaire. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, je devais juste gagner à présent. Je pris le Ronflex de vitesse et lui griffai les pattes pour essayer de le faire tomber. Il n'en fis rien et m'envoya l'une d'elle en pleine figure. Je l'attrapai avec les dents et mordis fort. Bouboule couina finalement de douleur, mes dents s'enfonçaient toujours plus alors que les flammes remontaient dans ma gorge pour calciner la chair capturée. En secouant sa patte comme un dératé, il me fit lâcher prise et m'envoya dans les airs.

Je montai haut, suffisamment haut pour que la chute soit mortelle pour un humain. Mais malheureusement pour mon ennemi, je n'étais pas humain. La flamme de ma queue s'intensifia brusquement, grossissant jusqu'à envelopper tout mon corps. Je pris mes genoux entre mes griffes puis roulai dans les airs en avant, de plus en plus rapidement. La flamme qui m'entourait prenait toujours plus d'ampleur, se joignant à ma rotation alors que je fonçai vers le Ronflex ennemi.

Je le percutai en plein ventre. Ce dernier m'opposait quelques résistances mais la puissance de mon attaque était supérieure, le Pokémon tomba sur le ventre... Et s'endormit. Je n'hésitai pas et continuai de frapper, cracher des flammes, tout ce que je pouvais pour l'achever. J'allais jusqu'à sauter sur son visage et lui mordre une oreille. J'étais sur le point de l'arracher quand je me retrouvais soudain dans le vide. J'atterris au sol, regardant autour de moi pour comprendre. Le Ronflex était dans sa balle à présent.

\- On a plus beaucoup de temps, se plaignit la dresseuse. Tu es sûr que c'est pas une Potion que tu veux ?

\- Mais non andouille ! Combien de fois il faut te le dire ?

\- Soyez plus compréhensibles. Mist tiendra pas longtemps contre Rei et Hips... C'est trop dangereux, il risque de le tuer.

_\- Tuer... Elle veut me tuer,_ compris-je. Je fonçai sur elle pendant que sa Pikachu répondait quelque chose, en colère et la fille cria :

\- Danse-Fleur !

Je ne vis même pas ce qui sortit de sa Pokéball, je fus immédiatement envahi par des pétales de cerisiers. C'était tout ce que je pouvais voir, de partout, de tous les côtés, ils fondaient vers moi, tentant de m'entailler, ne faisant que prendre feu au contact de ma peau. Je tentai de les brûler à coup de Lance-Flamme mais les pétales semblaient venir sans fin.

Lorsque finalement il cessa de pleurer du rose, il ne restait devant moi qu'un Rafflesia qui tanguait comme s'il ne tenait plus bien sur ses jambes. C'était sans doute le cas. Je lui crachai des flammes et sa dresseuse le rappela avec qu'il ne subisse de trop gros dégâts. Elle prépara une nouvelle Pokéball et hésita. Mais combien en avait-elle au juste ?! Je remarquai qu'elle ne me prenait pas vraiment au sérieux. Bien que sa Pokéball était prête à être lancée d'une main, son autre était camouflée dans un sac, à la recherche de je ne savais quoi.

\- Ça peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en sortant un nouvel objet.

\- Oui ! cria le Caninos. Je savais bien que j'en avais senti !

\- Mais je sais pas si Rei...

\- Pas le temps pour ça, déclara la Pikachu en sautant sur le bras de l'humaine pour envoyer l'objet au Caninos avec sa queue.

Le Pokémon Feu l'attrapa avec les dents et se mit à luire. Cette lumière était intense, je dus détourner le regard un instant. Lorsque je posais à nouveau mon regard sur le chien, je remarquai qu'il avait bien changé. Sa taille avait plus que doublé, sa fourrure avait gagné en ampleur, lui donnant un air plus majestueux, _plus menaçant_.

Je fis sortir mes griffes alors qu'il me souriait :

\- Cette fois, j'arrive Rei !

Tout ce qui sortit de ma gueule fut un grognement... mais ce furent des ailes qui sortirent de mon dos alors que mon corps se faisait de plus en plus chaud, de plus en plus puissant. Mes griffes, mes crocs, j'étais prêt à l'arrêter. D'une nouvelle Vive-Attaque, l'Arcanin fonça sur moi. Trop lent, je sautai en arrière et déployai mes nouvelles ailes pour monter plus haut encore. Le Pokémon bondit en ma direction, les crocs en avant mais j'étais trop haut pour lui. Je plongeai alors et le frôlai d'une griffe, laissant une marque sur toute la longueur de son corps. Il avait réussi à esquiver, ce coup aurait dû être mortel. Il était devenu rapide. Je me posai à nouveau et il soupira.

\- Vive-Attaque n'est pas suffisant. Il me faut plus rapide...

\- Bouge juste tes grosses papattes plus rapidement ! couina la Pikachu.

\- Facile à dire !

\- Arkan, se prononça la rousse. Vitesse Extrême.

Je vis l'incompréhension sur le regard de l'Arcanin se transformer en évidence, sa silhouette, en réflexion. Je le cherchai du regard mais trop tard, il était déjà sur moi. Impossible de riposter, je me préparer à encaisser quand... il disparut à nouveau.

Je scrutai les environs à sa recherche et le trouvai à côté de sa dresseuse, lui donnant une Pokéball. La fille cria alors en la brandissant :

\- Rei, arrête ça tout de suite ! Re... Redeviens mon Rei !

Je penchai la tête sur le côté. Une moquerie ? _Une provocation._

\- Mais non idiote, il ne peut recevoir d'ordre de personne, couina la Pikachu.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal encore ?

\- Tu es stupide si tu veux tout savoir !

\- Chu, c'est pas le moment, elle ne sait peut-être pas tout ça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Elle est inutile ! Et pourquoi t'as pris la Pokéball plutôt que le mettre dans les vapes ? Tu savais qu'elle n'aiderait pas plus.

\- Si, il y a un ordre auquel il sera obligé d'obéir... sourit l'Arcanin. Je vois que tu as compris. Je vais le retenir.

Le Pokémon disparut et réapparut à côté de moi pour me charger les côtes. Je décollai du sol et décidai de voler pour de bon, pour m'éloigner un peu du chien de feu géant. Il ne pourrait pas m'atteindre dans le ci... Un poil me chatouilla le nez puis une patte s'enfonça dans mon visage. Je sombrai sous le poids de mon adversaire qui me fit m'écraser au sol avec brutalité. Il me tenait toujours le visage quand il cria :

\- Quand tu veux Chu !

\- Ok ! Rei ! … Je te libère !

Je n'écoutai presque pas, me concentrant sur ma prochaine attaque. Mes techniques de feu seraient inefficaces contre ce Pokémon-là, il me fallait donc y aller au corps. Mes griffes étant prises, ce furent mes ailes qui se mirent à briller pour aller frapper l'Arcanin, me permettant d'échapper à son emprise. Je haletai et le foudroyai du regard. Il était vraiment dangereux lui...

Je tremblai. Une nouvelle douleur me prit et l'Arcanin prononça :

\- Désolé Rei, j'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir à faire ça.

Encore une fois, la douleur arriva mais je pus la cerner. Elle ne venait pas du chien mais de derrière. Je tentai de me retournai mais je tombai simplement sur le dos, incapable de bouger un muscle. Je sentis alors du poids sur moi. Je tentai de redresser la tête, bouger les griffes mais rien ne répondait. Je ne vis la tête de la Pikachu que lorsqu'elle la mit au-dessus de la mienne. Même mes crocs ne réagissaient plus, elle n'aurait plus de museau sinon.

\- Combien de Cage-Éclair il te faut pour te coucher exactement ? se plaignit-elle. Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave, à présent, tu es à moi.

\- Hum hum, se fit entendre le chien.

\- On va te sauver, se corrigea la rongeuse en souriant.

Elle se mit sur deux pattes et me présenta une Pokéball. Son sourire en voyant mon regard n'en devint que plus large :

\- Je vais adorer te dresser !

\- Chu, arrête tes bêtises et fais-le.

\- Oui oui. Roh.

La Pokéball tomba sur mon torse et je me sentis aspirer à l'intérieur. _Je suis mort._

Je me sentais mal, c'était un mauvais endroit. Des fils blancs semblaient venir de toute part, m'enlacer, me serrer, m'étrangler. Je voulus me débattre mais je n'avais plus aucune force, mon corps ne bougeait plus, ma gorge était humide. Les fils étaient toujours autour, arrivant toujours plus nombreux comme une armée de Chenipan sur une carcasse de Roucool abandonnée en forêt. Je respirai plus rapidement, sentant la panique monter en moi. Les filaments m'envahirent entièrement... et soudain, tout se calma. Je reconnaissais cette sensation, c'était déjà arrivé. Mais quand ?

Un sentiment également familier entra en moi alors que ma vision s'éclaircissait. Cet endroit, je le connaissais également. La Forêt de Jade. Mon chez moi. J'inspirai doucement, profitant du calme et, soudain, il y eut une grande secousse. Le décor sembla fondre sur lui-même, les arbres brûlèrent, de la roche poussa tout autour de moi, formant une sorte de cuve ou de cratère. Le sol devint alors rouge, un rouge très vif, l'air encore plus brûlant que les flammes que je pouvais sortir. C'était presque liquide mais pas tout à fait. De la lave ? J'étais au milieu d'un volcan, comme celui qui avait détruit Cramois'Île sept ans auparavant. Je fuis, bondis et me rappelai d'un détail. J'avais des ailes maintenant... Une autre atrocité à me mettre sur le dos, au sens littéral. Ce sera beaucoup plus dur à cacher ça, sans doute impossible vu leur ampleur.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps, voyant que la lave continuait de monter et trouvai instinctivement comment utiliser les deux choses sur mon dos. Je me réfugiai plus haut et me demandai ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que je me retrouve là.

Quelque chose tomba alors du ciel, une chose que je reconnus, même de loin. Un Ronflex qui tombait droit dans la lave. Je me redressai, prêt à l'aider mais je n'eus pas le temps de décoller qu'il s'écrasa au milieu du volcan.

Il ne se dissout ou cria pas pour autant, restant allongé et s'étirant, fatigué. Je volai vers lui et demandai :

\- C'est pas dangereux ?

\- Ça ? répondit-elle d'une voix qui dégageait de la féminité. Non, c'est même agréable, tout chaud et confortable.

Hésitant, je touchai la substance du bout de la griffe pour voir qu'aucun mal ne lui était fait. J'atterris alors sur mes deux pieds et remarquai que c'était effectivement agréable, une sensation étrange mais plaisante. Je palpai le sol avec mes pieds plusieurs fois, amusé, quand la Ronflex s'exprima :

\- Tu vois ?

\- Oui. Euh, excuse-moi, tu es Bouboule ? Je t'ai quand même pas envoyé en enfer avec moi !

\- En enfer ? me questionna-t-elle.

\- On est pas morts ?

\- Si je suis ici, tu ne devrais pas tarder à remonter. Avec Maîtresse, les Pokémon ne restent jamais longtemps dans cet endroit.

Donc, on était pas morts. Un endroit où les Pokémon ne restaient pas longtemps... Le système de Léo !

Bouboule n'avait pas tort, l'environnement se dissout à nouveau pour devenir d'abord noir puis la Forêt de Jade. Je ne vis pas cette dernière longtemps car je fus à l'extérieur rapidement. Nous étions dans une chambre du centre je dirais...

\- Bouge pas une griffe ou je te grille !

\- Elle veut dire 'bon retour parmi nous'.

\- Rei...

\- Je... Je suis de retour, encore plus monstrueux qu'avant... soufflai-je, sentant que mes ailes m'avaient suivi tout ce temps.

\- Rei ! répéta Karen plus fort en fonçant vers moi.

Elle m'enlaça pour m'embrasser mais j'eus un énorme sursaut lorsque ses mains touchèrent mes ailes. Je m'en excusai et Karen en fit de même. Nous nous regardâmes, gênés... quand Chu sauta sur la tête de la rousse pour déclarer :

\- Et personne fait un bisou à l'héroïne qui t'a sauvé la vie de... du taré que t'étais devenu ?

\- Attends, je libère Gryff si tu veux... Je plaisante, je plaisante ! me corrigeai-je aussitôt en voyant ses joues produire de l'énergie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle demande ? s'informa Karen.

Je me figeai, vu de quoi elle était capable, je pensais que lui dire la vérité n'était pas la meilleure solution.

\- Une récompense pour avoir aidé à me contenir, éludai-je.

Karen sourit et attrapa Chu avant de la mettre devant son nez :

\- Je vais t'acheter plein de pommes, tu as été géniale.

\- Je sais ! Et je les mérite. Mais j'aurais quand même préféré le bisou.

\- Elle dit qu'elle veut un bisou, traduis-je, amusé.

\- Oh, c'est comme si c'était fait, déclara Karen en l'en en recouvrant.

\- Pouah, lâche-moi ! Rei ! Traître !

Je souris et Arkan se mit à rire. Je sentis à nouveau les choses battre derrière moi et soupirai :

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix au final, je vais devoir accepter ton offre Karen. Je vais devoir vivre caché avec des trucs pareils.

Elle sourit et leva un doigt :

\- Pas question, tu veux parcourir le monde et c'est ce que tu feras. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai vraiment été égoïste...

Je hochai la tête mais argumentai :

\- Avec ces trucs, je ne...

Karen sauta en arrière sur le lit pour atterrir assise et sourit :

\- Viens par là !

Je détournai les yeux en rougissant :

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour...

\- Mais non ! me lança-t-elle. Pour une fois, c'est pas ça. Viens je te dis.

Je m'exécutai et m'assis à ses côtés. Elle sortit un petit carnet noir qu'elle ouvrit avant de le feuilleter.

\- Euh... Karen ? m'inquiétai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais à son sourire, elle m'entendait très bien. À moins que ce qu'elle lisait était particulièrement drôle... Je regardai mes deux Pokémon et Arkan me dit d'attendre.

\- Ah, voilà, ici, s'exclama enfin Karen. Pas facile de retrouver avec ces pattes de mouches qu'il faisait l'autre.

Je me retournai vers elle alors qu'elle lisait :

\- 'Une prolongation de l'utilisation d'une partie surhumaine n'est pas handicapante pour le développement du corps et des capacités de son possesseur. Par contre, ce dernier, soumis à un fort stress ou toute émotion de panique semblable peut retourner à son état primal quelques instants. Nous appelons ce phénomène la Frénésie.'

C'était ce qu'il m'était arrivé ? Mais d'où tenait-elle ce carnet ? Et cela voulait bien dire que je n'étais pas obligé d'avoir ces 'parties', le carnet disait-il également comment s'en débarrasser ? Je brûlai d'envie de savoir mais me taisais, écoutant simplement Karen réciter :

\- 'Nous n'avons à ce jour trouvé aucun autre remède à la Frénésie que la mort du sujet mais nous pouvons la prévenir en supprimant simplement les parties inhumaines. Même la torture ne pouvait déclencher de Frénésie sous une forme dite 'normale'. Nous cherchons également un moyen d'activer cette Frénésie plus rapidement, elle pourrait être utile si certaines recrues devenaient désobéissantes.'

… Karen tourna la page et continua à lire.

\- 'Les opérations pour stimuler ou non le corps de base des sujets nous prennent trop de temps, nous avons besoin d'un moyen de transformer et détransformer chaque recrue à notre guise. Le processus se faisant principalement par voie sanguine, les Pokéballs devraient être capables de résoudre notre problème. Il ne nous manque plus qu'à trouver une personne capable de les modifier.'

\- Des Pokéballs spéciales... pour gens comme moi... soufflai-je. Où tu veux qu'on trouve ça ?

Karen sourit toujours et tourna quelques pages. Elle feuilleta un peu et le referma :

\- Je pense que c'est tout ce qui nous intéresse.

\- … Karen, il nous faut une de ces Pokéballs si elles existent.

\- Elles existent, une entrée plus tard dit qu'ils en stockent dans leur laboratoire.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Ça, par contre, c'était mentionné nulle part.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu as bien tout lu ?

\- Mais oui, mais oui, chantonna-t-elle avant d'attraper une Pokéball à sa ceinture pour jouer avec.

Je la regardai faire puis elle se leva d'un coup avant de pointer le mur derrière moi du doigt :

\- Rei, tes ailes... !

Je tournai immédiatement la tête et les vis. Rien d'anormal... s'il y avait quelque chose de normal dans le fait d'avoir des ailes quand on était ni un oiseau, ni un dragon... Je révisai mon jugement deux secondes après, quand les ailes rentrèrent dans mon corps sans aucune douleur.

Je me levai immédiatement. Pas que les ailes, ma queue était également partie.

\- … Elles ont disparu ! s'écria Karen, faussement surprise.

Je me tournai vers elle, réellement surpris pour ma part. Et c'est alors qu'elle éclata de rire avant de se jeter dans mes bras :

\- Ça a marché ! Ça a vraiment marché !

Je la serrai sans réfléchir, ou plutôt en réfléchissant à tout le reste. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, les trois quarts commençaient et finissaient par 'Quoi ?'.

Karen m'embrassa sur la joue et se recula pour m'expliquer :

\- On a dû te capturer après ta Frénésie.

\- Ça d'accord, mais où avez-vous trouvé la balle ?

\- C'est là qu'intervient mon génie, se vanta ma Pikachu.

\- Ta chance, corrigea Arkan.

\- Mon génie, soutint Chu.

\- C'est celui qui m'expliquera tout ça qui sera génial !

\- Alors, j'étais en pleine action pendant qu'Arkan essayait d'avoir toute ton attention. Et soudain, je pensais immédiatement à un plan super pour...

\- C'est la Pokéball de Yushin, coupa Arkan.

\- Enfoiré ! se vexa Chu. Au meilleur moment.

\- Non, c'était le début.

\- C'est toujours le meilleur moment quand c'est moi qui parle.

\- Elle a raison, déclara l'auteur, en envoyant une pomme à la Pikachu pour la féliciter.

\- Enchin, joilà, expliqua Chu. Chais chui la...

\- Finis de manger d'abord... soupirai-je.

Elle avala ce qu'elle avait en bouche et posa ce qu'il lui restait de pomme devant elle, mais pas loin.

\- Donc, j'ai immédiatement pensé que la Pokéball de Yushin devait être spéciale puisque lui aussi était un peu spécial au final. Je me suis dit que ce serait parfait.

\- C'était surtout la seule Pokéball vide qu'on avait parce que c'était dur de se faire comprendre par Karen, avoua Arkan.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas réceptive, ajouta Chu.

\- Je vois, souris-je. Merci beaucoup, et désolé pour tout.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute Rei, me consola Arkan.

\- Sinon, t'as vu, je suis la meilleure.

Je ris doucement et me tournai vers Karen.

\- Merci à toi aussi.

\- C'était rien. J'ai déjà eu une belle récompense, sourit-elle.

\- Ah, laquelle ?

Elle me montra ma Pokéball et lança un sourire :

\- Tu es à moi.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, ris-je en récupérant la Pokéball de ses mains.

Je lui tournai le dos pour faire face à la porte, que j'ouvris.

\- Rei... Je suis d...

\- Enfin, la coupai-je en tournant la tête vers elle. Si je suis juste en location, c'est pas si dérangeant, je pense.

Je sentis mon visage bouillir tout à coup mais je fis en sorte que mon sourire ne flanche pas. Karen fut surprise, essuya les larmes qui venaient de se créer et se jeta à mon bras pour l'enlacer avant de poser sa tête contre mon épaule.

C'était... ma vie. Tout n'avait pas vraiment été normal jusque-là, mais en cet instant, j'étais... quelque chose... Karen savait bien mieux exprimer ce genre de sentiment que moi... Content sans doute. Non, heureux. Tout était enfin fini.

* * *

**Épilogue ?**

Rei : … Juste une question, et pour Milly ?

Milly : Coucou les namoureux !

Karen : Ne pas tuer ne pas tuer ne pas tuer...

Milly : On va dire qu'elle fait des progrès ^^''''

Chu : *finit sa pomme* J'mm cha uu mmm bismm (j'ai pas eu mon bisou!)

Arkan : C'est trop bizarre d'être aussi grand d'un coup.

Néo : On s'y fait au bout d'un moment.

Gryff : Moi, je remarque surtout qu'il n'y en a qu'une qui n'a pas encore évolué~~

Chu : Cmm t'mmmrdm !

Gryff : Tout à fait le hamster.

Chu : *fait crépiter ses joues et le regarde dans les yeux méchamment*

Gryff : *lui rend son regard, proche, aucune envie de perdre ce défi*

Sky : *arrive par derrière et prend une tête dans chaque aile pour les faire s'embrasser de force* Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. .

Chu/Gryff : Pouah !

Milly : Il se passe des choses bizarres dans ton équipe...

Rei : Je vois rien de bizarre, tout est comme d'habitude.

Milly : …

Karen : *fixe Milly*

Milly : *mal à l'aise* Oook...Je vais vous laisser alors Contente d'avoir eu un rôle plus important que d'habitude =3 À la prochaine R... Karen, Chu et Arkan .

Karen : A la prochaine ^^

* * *

_Et voilà la fin de ''Comment Évolution fut bâclée... mais finit !" ! _

_ On espère que ça vous aura plu =3_


End file.
